A MEDIA VIDA DE DISTANCIA
by mOrGaNa-SnApE
Summary: Hermione recibe cartas de una persona totalmente inesperada...sera que hay algo mas? lean. HG/SS
1. MENSAJES VIA LECHUZA

Esta es una de las primeras historias que escribo es pero que me puedan ayudar y que no me desanime a seguir.

Los personajes no me perteneces ...son de J.K.R.

Capitulo Uno -"MENSAJES VIA LECHUZA"

No pudo darse cuenta de cuando empezó a sentirse de esa manera, ni tampoco podía evitar buscarlo en donde sabía que estaría. Eso ocurrió a finales de su sexto año en Hogwarts, jamás había pasado por su cabeza aquella loca idea y es que era inconcebible. Lo guardó solo para si, ese sentimiento de amor que descubrió y que era incapaz de negar...al menos a ella, supo que nunca podría ocurrir nada, era muy tonto creerlo, la razón era la que parecía estarle fallando, así que decidió que sería mejor esperar las vacaciones y así podría aclarar sus ideas.

Hermione la chica esbelta y más brillante del colegio de magia y hechicería intentaba con todas sus fuerzas desviar ese pensamiento que la había invadido y que la hacía flaquear, salió del colegió con sus mejores amigos Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley, al llegar a las estación del tren lo único que deseó fue encontrar ahí a sus padres recibiéndola. Nunca había deseado tanto estar en casa pero este año, era diferente.

Las vacaciones que ella deseó no llegaron ya que solo salió un par de veces y con esto fue casi imposible aclarar o mantener alejada aquella idea, se quedó la mayor parte del verano sola, sus padres tendría un trabajo fuera del país y cuando regresaran ella estaría nuevamente en el curso siguiente…su último año.

En ese verano no tenía mucho ánimo de ir a la madriguera a pasar los últimos días de vacaciones así que escribió diciendo que los vería en la estación. A todos les pareció muy raro pero no discutieron.

Una noche la chica estaba frente al televisor cuando escuchó un ruido extraño en la ventana de la sala, se levantó y fue a investigar que había pasado. Vio entonces una pequeña lechuza de color café con unos ojos hermosos, la tomó entre sus manos, la noche era fría y entró con ella, notó desde el principio que tenía un mensaje y llegó a pensar que seria de sus amigos o talvez del colegio.

Lo tomó suavemente y desenrolló el pergamino.

_Me gustaría saber que es lo que quiero decirte, tal vez sea solo un saludo o un nada._

_Esto se que es verdaderamente extraño viniendo de mi, pero algo hay que me ha impulsado a hacerlo._

_Cuídate y espero que esto no te moleste._

_Hasta pronto._

_Severus Snape._

La chica releyó la carta unas quince veces o más, no podía creer que esa carta fuera para ella, la firma era lo que le sorprendió más y es que porque ni siquiera la insultaba, no la llamaba "sabelotodo insufrible" y le hablaba de tu como si fuera algo tan normal ….no! esto era un error.

-CLARO! debe de ser un error-dijo la chica intentando buscar una explicación lógica a aquel acontecimiento.

Su cabeza trataba de ordenar todo aquello que rondaba y es que era realmente difícil lo que sucedía…entenderlo era demasiado, no sabia nada de aquel hombre, nada de su historia o por lo menos no lo que a ella le hubiera gustado, la mayor parte de los años que estuvo en esa escuela recibió de el solo palabras que no eran las mejores, ella siempre lo defendió aunque sabia que algunas de sus actitudes no era del todo buenas.

Descubrió la atracción que sentía hacia el, pensó que las vacaciones le ayudarían pero era claro que no estaba pasando.

Por un momento pensó en no responder y es que…que podría decir.

Recodaba aquella caligrafía y el estómago empezaba a sentirse tan extraño, ni siquiera sabía si era dolor o una sensación desconocida…talvez era aquella la dificultad.

Con paso decidido marcho a su habitación y tomó pluma y pergamino.

_Que tal profesor, me alegra tanto que me escriba ¿sabe? si es raro recibir esa nota pero que puedo decirle, me gustaría tener algo bueno que contar pero en este momento no puedo pensar en ello._

_Espero que se encuentre bien y que estas vacaciones descanse._

_Hermione Granger_

No quiso releer lo que había escrito por que supo que no estaría bien una vez analizado, era una carta tremendamente tonta, no tenía contenido alguno pero era lo primero que salió de su cabeza, a veces es mejor lo primero que piensas ya que es sincero y no rebuscado. 

Bajó a la sala para encontrarse ahí a la lechuza que había traído consigo el mensaje, se sentó frente a ella.

-Dime se debo enviarlo-

El pequeño animal parecía comprender lo que decía la chica pero solo la miró.

-Vamos, se que puedes ayudarme…diablos! –

Sus manos estaban mas frías de cuando estaba nerviosa…mordía su labio inferior esperando una respuesta, la cual era obvio que no llegaría.

Rápidamente tomó el pergamino lo extendió y el animal lo tomó, corrió a la ventana en donde había visto a la lechuza y la abrió, sin pensarlo casi la lanzó fuera de su casa.

-VETE…VETE ANTES DE QUE ME ARREPIENTA-

Y así fue, el pequeño animal desapareció en la oscuridad de aquella fría noche.


	2. PEQUEÑO GRAN DESCUIDO

CAPITULO 2-PEQUEÑO GRAN DESCUIDO

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se levantó sin saber la hora, no era muy importante pero supo que en pocos días terminarían las vacaciones

A la mañana siguiente Hermione despertó sin saber la hora, no era muy importante pero supo que en pocos días terminarían las vacaciones.

Se levantó y para su sorpresa la lechuza café estaba ahí.

-¿Como entraste a mi casa? ¿No te fuiste?-

Hermione sintió que en corazón se le fue a los pies al ver que el animal tenía algo en la pata, era un nuevo mensaje, primero llegó a pensar que era el suyo.

-no, no puede ser el mío por que yo no lo até a tu pata, ¡oh no! es de el-

Casi con desesperación lo quitó de la pata de la lechuza.

_Que tal Hermione, primero me gustaría darte las gracias por responderme , en verdad no creí que lo hicieras y es que tal vez pensaste que este mensaje no era para ti pero lo es , me gustaría que me hablaras de tu ,cuídate y seguimos en contacto._

_S.S._

La chica con aquellos rizos indomables se quedó ahí parada con la nota entre sus manos, temblorosa y a la vez sorprendida.

No podía creer que el mismo profesor de pociones fuera quien escribiera eso , pidiendo que siguieran en contacto, que le pasaba al mundo que se estaba volviendo loco además, como había podido entrar la lechuza a su casa, ¡ no! como llegó tan rápido, eso indicaba una cosa…el no podía estar tan lejos.

Pensado todo esto la chica tomó un baño y fue a preparar algo de comer.

Salió a tomar un paseo tratando de pensar en esto que ocurría, vio a las parejas de enamorados que pasaban frente a ella y recordó lo trágica que había sido aquello a lo que no podía darle el nombre de relación con Ron Weasley y que había terminado antes del verano, jamás pudo quererlo mas que como a un amigo, sentía cariño por el y eso era todo.

Aquella sensación de ser observada la detuvo.

El frío recorrió su espalda pero por alguna razón la chica no volteó, no quería saber que era lo que la esperaba si volvía la cabeza.

Por alguna razón ella mantenía la esperanza de que fuera el, tenía un deseo incontrolable de verlo.

Cuando regresó a su casa quería encontrar a una lechuza que tuviera un nuevo mensaje en donde el le pidiera verse o que le dijera algo que hicieran que Hermione supiera que el sentimiento de amor o de atracción era mutuo, imaginó por tonto que pareciera que Snape llegaba tocaba la puerta de su casa y que al abrir Le daría un gran abrazo o un beso o tal vez hincado… no, no, no que ¡va! tirado le diría que aunque no sabían nada uno del otro existía algo que lo había hecho escribirle…que ella le gustaba, pero era demasiado , jamás pasaría, era Snape.

Era todo tan tonto, nunca este tipo de cosas sin sentido la rondaban pero este tipo de eventos de tipo pergaminesco hicieron que su pequeño mundo de libros y amigos se desacomodara de tal manera que la hicieran sentirse algo así como a punto de gritar o ahogarse.

Los días pasaron y todas las mañanas la chica despertaba queriendo encontrar a la lechuza de ojos color café en su ventana o dentro de su casa con un mensaje, quería que se repitiera pero….solo no pasaba.

Llegó a desesperarse y a querer escribirle pero lo dudó por la sencilla razón de que no quería que se molestara.

Tenía unos diez pergaminos en su mesa, y cada uno había esperado por lo menos diez o veinte minutos para ser reemplazado por uno mejor, todo tipo de ideas cruzó su mente, desde las más coherentes hasta las más tontas y es que pensó que tal vez le había resultado aburrido aquello que creyó interesante, que tal vez ella no era la persona que creía haber querido encontrar.

Algo hacía falta, sintió como si un balde de agua helada le hubiera caído de la nada.

-NO PORFAVOR, LE CONTESTÉ, JURO HABERLO HECHO, YO LO…no lo recuerdo-

El estómago le dolió a tal grado que pensó que se iba a morir, como había sido tan tonta tan estúpida como para haber leído y no contestar…y pensó que no estaría enojado que estaría furioso y que si empezaba a tener algo como un inicio de amistad esto podía romper todo.

-TONTA TONTA TONTA TONTA-

Fue a su habitación como loca, derramó un tintero, su blusa favorita había quedado arruinada pero no le importó tanto, lo que en ese momento necesitaba era pedir perdón.

_Que tal profesor necesito pedir una disculpa por no responder a su carta pasada pero la verdad quiero ser sincera y decir que si la leí, pensé la respuesta y lo único que falto fue escribirla, lo lamento tanto y espero que no esté molesto por mi descuido._

_Hermione Granger_

La lechuza café no estaba y así sería imposible enviarla…un gato no era la mejor mascota para llevar correspondencia.

Dio vueltas como loca por su casa, levantó todo tipo de artículos esperando hallarla debajo de alguno, salió al jardín y buscó entre las plantas de su madre.

-¡¡Donde estas!!-gruñó la chica

Un brillo del otro lado del jardín llamó su atención.

-que es eso-

Se puso de pie y al estar un poco más cerca se dio cuenta de que la suerte la acompañaba ese día. El pequeño animal la miraba casi sonriéndole.

-Aquí estas…que bueno que te encuentro, necesito que lleves algo ¿si?-

Sostuvo a la lechuza entre sus manos y esta emprendió el vuelo llevando consigo el nuevo mensaje.

A escasos metros de ella unos ojos negros la observaban.

-Hermione…eres un poco despistada-

Esas fueron palabras inaudibles para la chica pero pensadas por el gran Severus Snape al ver que la chica entraba nuevamente a su hogar.

MUCHAS GRACIAS A MORGAN´SCAT POR TU REVIEW


	3. VISITA INESPERADA

**Cleoru Misumi**

Gracias por tu review y si , estoy siguiendo la historia

**MIRI DE AR**

Tienes razón , esta es una hermione un poco mas sentimental y confundida por esto nuevo que pasa, no sabe como sentirse

**Morgan'Scat**

Gracias nuevamente por leer, este es un capi que me costó un poco de trabajo

**Ayra16**

Claro!!lo haré

**Himetsuki**

Por supuesto , solo no me dejen sin comentario s sugerencias

**Jean-Slytherin**

Hola sabes? me encanta queme digas y me des una crítica , yo se que el fic de a mi lado lo he dejado un poco pero lo seguiré, ando estancada y si gustas ayudarme con gusto aceptaré.

**CAPITULO 3 -UNA VISITA INESPERADA**

**Y a todos gracias nuevamente, a mi la verdad me gusta que vaya un poco mas rápido el asunto este de decirse lo que sienten, talvez no les agrade o talvez si, díganme, a mi me desespera un poco leer fics en los que le dicen o confiesan sus sentimientos como en el capi 9 de 12 así que en este no se que tan largo será pero ya vamos avanzando, ustedes dirán si se sigue.**

Tal y como había estado esperando en los últimos días la llegada de la carta, así se miraba a la chica…sentada en la mesa, con una mano en la mejilla rodeada de pergaminos escritos y tachados, alerta a cualquier ruido y un poco sugestionada si esa es la palabra correcta que describiría la situación, jamás pensó que ella podría encontrarse así, así de rara, así de loca, así de confundida, así de muchas cosas que si las enumeraba podría terminar olvidando lo primero.

Cada uno de esos nuevos mensajes que escribía, contenía las mismas palabras acomodadas de tal manera que sonaran un tanto más atractivas, terminó desesperándose y enviando todo al cesto de basura. Sabía que jamás mandaría aquello por que tenía la esperanza de que llegara la respuesta que pudiera hacerla contestar lo primero en mente y enviarla casi botando a la lechuza fuera de casa antes de arrepentirse…de ahí que se le vino a la cabeza la idea de el por que no preguntar sobre el nombre del animal o el porque de su repentino interés en estar en contacto con ella, sabía que todo podía ser una trampa para ayudar a Voldemort y que había podido notar su interés o sus sentimientos por sus habilidades para leer la mente, todo eso la hacia pensar si de verdad eso que estaba surgiendo entre ellos no era solo por que si y que debajo de todo esto había algo como fondo.

No quería pensar en él como un mentiroso y es que porqué no ver el lado bueno, quizá si le interesaba pero tendría que conocerlo mejor por que entre ellos se había formado una barrera que con los años venia siendo mas fuerte, esta barrera los separaba y hacia que cada uno se formara un criterio distinto el uno del otro sin siquiera cruzar palabra.

Tenía tantas ganas de verlo y comprobar que nada de eso era un juego, llegó a la puerta de su casa y parada frente a ella la examinó, tan fría y sin chiste, recargó la frente y comenzó a golpear de manera suave la misma.

-Porque…no…sé…más…de…ti…odio…las…-

-porque no quieres-

El corazón se le paró en seco, no se movió un milímetro creyendo que todo era un deseo y traición de subconsciente.

Sus manos ahora heladas tocaban la puerta, la chica tenía los ojos cerrados…no sabía si quería abrir.

-y supongo que tendré que esperar aquí hasta que puedas abrir-dijo Severus Snape con una voz un tanto distinta y a la vez divertida.

-(como rayos)-

Su mano se deslizó temblorosa hacia el picaporte de la puerta lo giró rápidamente y tiró de esta casi golpeándose con la misma, era incapaz de controlar sus movimientos.

-Que tal Hermione-dijo el hombre que había escrito aquellas cartas ¿alguna expresión que pudiera haber en su rostro?...no. La chica sintió en ese instante una fuerza inmensa por lanzarse a el y abrazarlo pero sabía que era demasiado raro y que probablemente la mirara pensando si estaba enferma.

-qcccomo está profesor-

-bien gracias-

-pase por favor-

Así lo hizo. Vestía una camisa y un pantalón negro, el rose de su cuerpo hizo que llegara a ella un olor diferente a cualquier cosa que hubiera podido describir, era su aroma , aroma a hombre , era una especie extraña de tantos olores juntos y a la vez tan claro , era único.

Caminó en silencio tras de el y llegaron a la sala, ahí estaba el cesto de basura, repleto de papeles.

En la cabeza de la chica había una pregunta fundamental, ¿por qué había ido a verla?

-¿Quiere saber por que he venido?-

Esto le causó una repentina molestia, porqué no esperar un momento y solo dejar que las cosas se dieran y ella estuviera lista para hacérselo saber.

-me gustaría profesor que dejara de hacer eso-

-¿hacer que?-

-leer mi mente, me resulta un poco difícil poder pensar cuando sé que alguien antes de que yo pueda decirlo ya lo sabe y no pueda tener un poco de intimidad-

Aquellos ojos negros la miraron tan detenidamente que no pudo sostenerle la mirada y tuvo que voltear.

-Permíteme decirte algo _Hermione-_haciendo énfasis en su nombre-yo no he leído tu mente, es sumamente fácil saber que estas pensando, no te das cuenta de que además de la mente hay otras cosas que te delatan como tus gestos…así que puedo decirte que te estas equivocando-

La chica intento articular palabra pero una vez más fue detenida.

-olvidaste lo que te pedí-

-lo que me pidió…claro (que es Hermione que es, piensa)-

La miró levantando la ceja y esperando a que por si misma se pudiera dar cuenta.

-Tienes razón-ahí estaba, esa era Hermione.

La expresión en la cara de este hombre la hizo saber que estaba complacido con su respuesta.

-Me resulta raro, eso es todo, no estoy acostumbrada a llamarte o a tratarte de tu, pero lo intento…en verdad lo hago-

-Descuida, se que todo esto debe de tener un inicio lento-

-(todo esto…todo esto, que es)-

-Creo que he venido aquí porque me gustaría aclarar una situación así que por favor, escúchame-posó sus finos dedos en su boca y Hermione no sabía si respirar o gritar-me decidí a escribirte por que en los últimos días del colegio note en ti una mirada distinta a la de otros años, tal vez esto no me justifica pero no estoy intentando hacerlo, como dije en la primera carta hubo algo que me impulsó a hacerlo, no quiero seguir así , me siento muy solo , muy falto de…-se detuvo y se acercó de una manera tan inesperada que Hermione quedó petrificada.

-De que-dijo la chica con una voz casi inaudible

Snape juntó su mano con la temblorosa y pequeña mano de la niña.

-tan falto de…-inclinó la cabeza y posó sus finos y delicados labios junto a los de la chica.

**Si es que quiere****n saber puedo decir que en el capi siguiente dirán algunas verdades respecto a lo que cada uno siente.**


	4. UNA SALIDA CONFLICTIVA

_**Himetsuki**_ oye muy lindas tus palabras, me alegra muchísimo que te guste y seguiré.

**_DanySnape_** CLARO QUE SIENTE ALGO POR ELLA pero no sabe como decirlo, eso le falla un poco

**_Ayra16_** GRACIAS POR TU INVITACION si claro que pasare pro tu historia , jajaja yo se que dejo un poco la historia como en suspenso pero así esta mejor jeje

**_Cleoru Misumi_** si , fui un poco cruel peor prometo no hacerlo jajaja bueno o tal vez no tan seguido ntc.

**_dulceysnape_** le encanta que te gusten , seguiré y espero que me visites

**_Morgan'Scat_** oyeee bastante interesante aquello del pastel jajaja pero no este es un severus un poco lentón , ya se aplicará lo juro, soy un poco secapara escribir pero sabes algo dejo mucho a tu imaginación.

**_Jean-Slytherin_** ya hice uno mas largo solo para ti y para que no digas que soy mala ok? No importa que tan largo sea cada review que me dejen en verdad lo disfruto mucho.

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO SUGUIENTE.**

CAPITULO4-UNA SALIDA CONFLICTIVA

Los labios de la chica se habían quedado quietos, el corazón le golpeó fuertemente en el pecho queriendo salir de su lugar, y por un momento en su mente cruzó la idea de poder profundizar un poco más ya que no sabía si esto volvería a ocurrir, mientras tanto Snape no hizo el intento por pedirlo, la mano de Hermione se posó entonces en aquel pecho desconocido y empujó solo un poco pidiendo sutilmente que se alejara, sus ojos se quedaron intercambiando un tipo de lenguaje que no podría ser descifrado sino con el tiempo.

-Que fue eso-dijo ella con un poco de vergüenza, sabía exactamente lo que era pero quizá la pregunta era la que estaba mal planteada, talvez habría sido bueno decir "¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

Snape la miró fijamente, ella mordía su labio inferior y era incapaz de mirarle, supo en ese momento que tendría que decirle lo que sentía por ella. Sabía que de aceptar tener algo con él muchas dificultades saldrían a flote como el hecho de que en el colegio no podría saberse nada de esto ya que tanto ella como el podrían ser despedidos de aquel lugar, no quería hacerle daño pero por alguna extraña razón sentía necesitarla como nunca antes lo había sentido con alguna persona, había un sin fin de cosas que no iban a favor de ninguno de los dos.

-un impulso-se escuchó decir

Hermione sintió unas ganas inmensas de levantarse y darle una tremenda bofetada hasta que la blanca piel se viera marcada por la mano de la chica, sabía lo difícil que era Snape, sabía que no era una persona romántica y no estaba pidiendo que lo fuera pero solo quería escuchar algo razonable para aquella acción.

La boca de la chica se abrió para protestar contra aquel comentario, pero fue interrumpida bruscamente.

-No sé si debería de haber venido, quiero pensar que no estoy cometiendo un error al hacerlo, se que tanto tu como yo podemos entender las cosas, eres inteligente Hermione y sabes que me atraes…de muchas maneras, me gustaría que esto que pasó no lo tomes a mal-

La chica se encontraba tratando de razonar cada una de las palabras que escuchaba para poder emitir un comentario que no fuera tan tonto como el primero.

Una mano se posó en su mejilla y la obligó a verlo, pero ella solo no lo hacía.

-mírame-

No lo hizo, sabía pues que talvez las palabras que había usado para explicarse no eran nada parecidas a lo que ella quizá esperó , pero entonces no sería el , no estaría siendo completamente sincero si hablaba de una manera la cual no acostumbraba, no se conocían pero de haberlo hecho ella sabría perfectamente que se había esforzado.

Snape se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta dejando en el sofá a una confundida Hermione. Tomó muy despacio el picaporte de la puerta esperando que aquella chica saliera del trance en el que probablemente se encontraba, había sentido unas ganas enormes de sacudirla hasta que pudiera decir lo que pensaba o hacer lo que le había pedido pero no fue así.

La perilla estaba fría y ella seguía en su lugar, la giró y ahí estaban, unas delgadas y frías manos se aferraron a su antebrazo, la cara de la chica estaba recargada en su espalda, él volteó instantáneamente para encontrarse con aquellos ojos color miel, la chica le sonreía nerviosamente y sin decir nada más se puso de puntitas y pasó una de sus manos alrededor del cuello del hombre, la otra mano descansaba en su antebrazo, Snape posó sus manos en la cadera de la chica aunque sentía que de mantenerlas ahí ella podría notar el temblor que le invadió por unos instantes, Hermione supo notarlo, ella estaba igual o peor , es que era realmente raro poder estar así pero era algo que no podría olvidar o desaprovechar.

El silencio se hizo presente y fue cuando una fuerza (sin saber de donde había salido) la impulsó a darle un suave y tierno beso en la comisura del labio lo que dejó al ojinegro de una pieza. Lo miró a los ojos y fue entonces cuando se atrevió a decir.

-Hay muchas cosas que podrían causar dificultades pero estoy segura de querer tomar el riesgo si es necesario-y diciendo esto soltó aquel blanco cuello.

Severus Snape no tenía nada que decir, nada pasaba por su cabeza en ese instante, solo una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Te escribiré-y diciendo esto salió de la casa para perderse a lo lejos.

Después de verlo alejarse y de no haber podido despedirse como le hubiese gustado, la chica cerró la puerta tras de si y no supo cuanto tiempo se había demorado en aquel lugar, recargada y sonriente, era el lugar en donde le había dicho, muy a su manera que estaba dispuesta a afrontar los problemas.

Mantendría en secreto esto que surgía entre ellos, en ese momento llegó a pensar por que no había preguntado que eran…"novios", no sabía si el nombre era correcto, siendo el así de "romántico" como había podido notar, ¿tendría entonces que darlo por hecho?

No quiso pensar más en ello y decidió que solo recordaría las cosas buenas que habían pasado.

Se sentía muy sola y dio miles de vueltas, quiso regresar el tiempo y estar con él otra vez, cuando recordaba lo que había pasado y sentía que sus manos la tomaban no podía evitar poner una sonrisa estúpida.

Se acercaba más la noche y no podía evitar mirar por la ventana buscando a la lechuza que viniera y le entregara algo de el, quería saber que era lo que pensaba, talvez en persona no se habían podido decir muchas cosas pero escribirlo sería mas ¿fácil?

Los días pasaron y el tiempo se agotaba para recibir algo, sería hora de ir empacando sus cosas, así que decidió empezar como usualmente lo hacía, libros, ropa algunas otras cosillas de la suerte y fue ahí cuando encontró el problema, sería bueno llevar con ella las cartas que le había escrito o dejarlas en casa, sabía que estando con ella corrían peligro, pero quedándose talvez un poco más, así que haciendo un espacio debajo de todas sus cosas los acomodó como si fueran un tesoro.

El día de regresar al colegio llegó y se dirigió la estación para abordar el expresso...no le había escrito.

Había una multitud de gente y que decir de los nuevos estudiantes, había caras conocidas y muchísimas nuevas, saludó a varios de sus compañeros Parvati, Lavander, Neville pero buscaba a Harry y a Ron, no los veía por ningún lado, hasta que de repente vio una cabellera roja, que era inconfundible de un Weasley. Corrió un poco esperando encontrar a Ron con Harry pero para su sorpresa era Ginny Weasley, la relación de amistad entre ellas no existía desde hacía meses porque la pelirroja al enterarse de que Hermione y su hermano salían puso el grito en el cielo y no conforme con eso habló pestes de la que presumía ser su mejor amiga, Ron la tomó del brazo jalándola hacia ellos él mejor que nadie sabía los conflictos que existieron entre ellas y para no empezar uno decidió que era el fin del principio.

-Herm te extrañamos mucho en este verano!!-decía el pelirrojo

-Si por que no viniste con nosotros?-decían unos ojos verdes que supo reconocer y al instante se lanzó a abrazar a Harry Potter.

-Hola Harry, sabes si, emm yo la verdad es que, tenía pues…ya saben, ammm asuntos pendientes que resolver-decía nerviosa la chica, los chicos se miraron entre ells , por que no creyeron aquella titubeante excusa.

En ningún momento esperó poder encontrarlo ahí, si, era el Severus Snape estaba parado justo enfrente de ellos, talvez un poco alejado pero Hermione no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, miradas instantaneas corrienron entre ojos negros y miel.

Los dos chicos que la acompañaban voltearon a verlo.

-Si lo sé es horrible no crees, viajará con nosotros, no se si es por el peligro que existe o solo por que si, de todos modos estoy seguro de que si pudiera quitar puntos desde este instante lo estaría haciendo por vernos respirar-dijo Ron acaloradamente

La chica frunció un poco el entrecejo por lo que acababa de escuchar

-Ron no digas tonterías, si es un poco injusto pero…-

-Ya vas a defenderlo, oye en verdad que te dio-

Esta empezaba a ser la clásica pelea de todo el tiempo entre Hermione y Ron pero para evitarlo Harry les dijo que era hora de subir y entre los dos cargaron las pertenencias de Hermione.

No muy lejos Snape había escuchado lo que decían y pensó en cumplirle a Weasley su capricho en la primera clase, estaba tan entrado en sus pensamientos pero un ligero jalón de su túnica lo hizo volver.

-¿Si señorita Weasley?- preguntó el un poco extrañado por la evidente actitud de la niña de cierta coquetería, la mirada la delató.

-Nada profesor solo pasaba y lo vi, quise saludarlo-

-Pues…QUE TAL-dijo este usando un tono extraño, entre sarcástico y fastidiado.

-Bueno pues es mejor que me vaya, hasta pronto- y diciendo esto la pelirroja se fue, exagerando ligeramente su movimiento al caminar.

Fue esto un poco extraño, pero no había tiempo que perder pues era la hora para que el profesor de pociones abordara pero sintió algo que lo hizo detenerse, volteó y para su sorpresa Hermione le dirigió algo así como una flecha que le atravesó el corazón, la vio con los brazos cruzados y había un ligero movimiento en su cabeza, negaba.

Jamás esos ojos lo habían visto así, ¿qué estaba ocurriendo?

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPi , con cariño MORGANA-SNAPE


	5. UNA LLEGADA, UN PROBLEMA

**dulceysnape** JAJAJA GRACIAS POR TRU REVIEW …LOS DOS ESTAN APENAS COMO ACOSTUMBRANDOSE A LA IDEA DE QUE HAY ALGO ENTRE ELLOS, ES RARO PERO YA VERAS

**pottercita26** YA PASE POR TU HISTORIA GRACIAS POR LA INVITACION , SEGUIRÉ LEYENDO

**Cleoru Misumi** EN ESTE CAPI HERM TE RESPONDE LA PREGUNTA…BESITOS

**DanySnape** PUES AQUÍ ANDAMOS CON EL SIGUIENTE CAPI , PORMETO HACERLO SUN POCO MAS LARGO SPRA QUE NO CAIGAN EN CRISIS SI?Y ACTUALIZAR POR LO MENOS CADA DOS DIAS…ME GUSTARIA SUBIR ESTA HISTORIA A LA ORDEN O COMO SE LE HACE…EXPLICAME

**Ayra16 **QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTE ESPERO QUE SIGAS LEYENDO , PRONTO SABRAS SI SIENTE ALGO O SOLO ES RIVAL DE HERM

**Jean-Slytherin** SI FIJATE QUE AMI TAMPOC ME CAE BIEN , LEE ESTE CAPI Y ASI PODRAS SABER UN POCO QUE PASÓ.me alegra que me sigas,besitos

**MIRI DE AR** SIGUE LEYENDO Y VERAS QUE PASA , ERES BIENVENIDA A ESTE FANFIC

BESITOS Y GRACIAS A TODAS LAS HERMOSAS Y HERMOSOS QUE LEEN

**CAPI 5-UNA LLEGADA UN PROBLEMA**

-Porque me miras así-fue el comentario que salió de Severus Snape después de ver a la chica negando con la cabeza, parecía un poco enfadada y es que porqué tendría que estarlo, no había ocurrido nada malo y no había faltado a ella o ¿si?…llegó a su lugar y tomó asiento,parecía tan frío y...estaba solo, se quedó por un par de horas, miraba para todos lados tratando de no pensar en lo que había pasado y no pudo más, salió a los pasillos y decidió que la buscaría y de ser preciso hablaría con ella para que le dijera que pasaba. Caminó un poco para encontrarla. Weasley solo de un lado y ella junto a Potter en el lugar en el que la había visto negarle con la cabeza y esamirada que lo mató.

Se quedó parado justo frente a la puerta, miró hasta que ella volteó.

La señaló con el dedo y la chica entendió que tenía que salir.

Sus dos amigos intercambiaron miradas y antes de que la chica saliera los ojos verdes la buscaron, la tomó del brazo.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?-dijo el chico sin ningún tipo de temor, mirando a Snape fijamente.

Hermione solo sonrió.

-No Harry gracias, estaré bien…en verdad-dijo ella algo nerviosa-("que les pasa, no me va a hacer nada pero lo raro es porque me busca ahora")-

Salió un poco temerosa y cerró la puerta tras de si.

-Hola Hermione-

Volteo nerviosa a donde estaban los chicos nuevamente.

-Pueden oírlo profesor-

-No tranquila le puse un hechizo a la puerta-

Hermione se miraba los zapatos.

-Por qué me miraste así ¿acaso hice algo de lo que pudieras molestarte?-dijo este con una voz un tanto inaudible.

No podía creer que él fuera quien le estuviera diciendo eso, era una faceta un poco distinta, y pensar que era Snape el que hablaba, era algo verdaderamente nuevo.

-No-

-Entonces a que debo la mirada-

Las cosas eran un poco difíciles porque Hermione no hablaba y Snape tenía que adivinar.

-Ven-dijo el hombre caminando solo unos pasos hacia atrás para no estar frente a la puerta, no había nadie más en los pasillos, tomó solo la punta del dedo de la chica, y la miró nuevamente.

-Dime que pasa, quiero entenderte-

-Yo…yo sentí-La chica tiró rápidamente de su mano y bajó la mirada, Snape volteó y encontró otra vez aquella cabellera roja.

-Señorita Weasley, que hace usted en el pasillo-dijo con su tono frío…usual.

-solo vengo a ver a mi hermano señor-dijo ella sonrientemente y caminó, al pasar junto a Hermione volteó a verla y una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Aquella mirada hizo saber a ambos que cabía la posibilidad de que los hubiese visto.

La puerta se cerró.

-¿Crees que nos haya visto?-dijo Hermione juntando las manos que parecian estarle temblando

Snape asintió un poco.

Se le miró angustiada

-No te preocupes que no creo que haga algo, si vio fue solo un movimiento tuyo, yo te estaba tapando casi completamente-dijo él para calmar a la chica pero sabía que las posibilidades de que esto fuera cierto eran mínimas.

-Hay problemas entre ustedes Hermione-dijo el afirmando

-Si, desde que yo salía con Ron-

-Entiendo-solo silencio-ahora dime que pasa-no la sostuvo de las manos porque sospechaba que podría salir la chica pelirroja en cualquier momento.

-¿Tú crees que estaría mal que pudiéramos hablar en un lugar más privado y no en el pasillo?-

-sígueme-la chica y el caminaron hasta donde se encontraban las pertenencias de Snape y este cerró la puerta después.

-Primero me gustaría saber por que fuiste hasta donde yo estaba solo para preguntarme eso-lo miró-pudiste haber esperado-

-En realidad lo intente pero…no pude-suspiró ruidosamente-dime que pasa-

Esto lo preguntó unas cuatro veces antes y ahora de nuevo, en verdad que estaba siendo muy paciente para ser el, la chica no sabía si esto de ser comprensivo era solo por ella o era un cambio en el verano.

-Yo…me sentí un poco celosa-diciendo la última palabra casi para sus adentros.

-De quien Hermione o de que-

-De Ginny-

Una carcajada salió de su boca, y esto hizo que la chica pegara un pequeño brinco.

-Me parece una actitud un poco tonta, no tienes porque pensar así-

Se miraba a Hermione de muchos colores distintos, sentía vergüenza, eso había sido tan infantil y tonto como bien lo había dicho, finalmente sonrió.

-Lo sé pero sentí raro y más sabiendo los problemas que tengo con ella, pienso que lo hace adrede-

-No pienses así, de todos modos no me interesa-la miró-si es lo que te causa conflicto-

Se acercó sospechosamente a ella-Podría darte un beso pero me temo que es hora de que los prefectos salgan-

Hermione rodó un poco los ojos y se levantó feliz de su asiento.

-Esta bien, pero…me debes uno ¿si?-temerosa aún de hablar de aquella manera

El hombre solo asintió.

La chica caminó por los pasillos y vio como Ron y su hermana caminaban hacia ella.

-que te dijo el grasiento ese-dijo el pelirrojo sin siquiera saludar

Le dieron ganas de gritarle que no era un grasiento pero solo dijo calmadamente

-Sobre unos libros de pociones avanzadas-no podía creer que fuera tan estúpida para mentir, pero había un poco de motivos para tambalearse, los ojos de Ginny no paraban de mirarla esperando a verla flaquear, solo se sostuvo lo mejor que pudo aunque cuando ya no la vieran tuviera que levantar cada uno de sus pedazos del piso.

-Bien pues yo creo que es hora de que pase a avisarle a los de primero que es momento de que se pongan sus túnicas-dijo el pelirrojo y caminó hacia delante

-Bien yo iré por la mía y te alcanzo-

-Esta bien, te veo luego-

Se marchó dejando a las dos chicas solas

-Vaya que es interesante como debe de tomarte de las manos para decirte lo del libro ¿cierto?-

-No se de que me hablas-y diciendo esto caminó, pero unas manos la sostuvieron del brazo, ella hizo un movimiento rápido para que la dejara de tocar.

-No creas que va a ser muy fácil librarte de esto-y diciéndolo se marcho dejando a una preocupada Hermione donde estaba.

Cuando bajaron del tren, no encontró a Snape, tuvo muchas ganas de abrazarlo, todos los de primero se fueron a los botes y los demás a los carruajes, se encontraba perdida por que no había señales ni de Harry, Ron alguno de sus amigos, pasó entre los de segundo y preguntó si los habían visto…parecía que la tierra se los hubiese tragado, refunfuñó esperando encontrar algún lugar vacío para poder llegar al castillo, una mano la tomó bruscamente y después solo sintió muchos mareos, no podía saber que estaba pasando.

-Ya está bien, puedes abrir los ojos-esa voz era Snape nuevamente

Abrió los ojos de golpe al escucharlo.

-Estas loco, alguien pudo habernos visto-dijo tratando de parecer enojada, miró a su alrededor

-Pero nadie lo hizo, estamos en el castillo Hermione, este es un pasadizo que hay entre la biblioteca y las mazmorras, nadie sabe de esto, bueno Dumbledore parece que si pero no lo frecuenta así que-la tomó del cuello tan dulcemente que no parecía real, sus manos eran suaves y la acariciaba como si pudiera llegarse a romper-usted dijo que yo le debía algo, no es así-la besó, poniendo sus manos alrededor de su cintura acercándola un poco a el. Hermione supo que si el no la estuviera sosteniendo probable era que se encontrara en el piso, las piernas le temblaban porque el pidió permiso para hacer un poco más profundo el beso, ella solo pudo separar los labios un poco mientras que el la ayudó a darle un poco más de entrada. El sabor de cada uno era distinto, ella pudo darse cuenta que tanto el olor de su cuerpo como su sabor jamás podría definirse, era totalmente nuevo aquello que experimentó en el pasadizo.

Snape notó un leve temblor por parte de la chica y caminó con ella solo unos pasos hacia atrás, puso su brazo antes de que la espalda de Hermione tocara la pared. Quedó prisionera entre la pared y Snape pero no era algo como una tortura, era algo que le gustaría pudiera repetirse.

Cerró un poco la boca y unieron la frente.

El silencio que alguna vez llamó "incomodo" en ese momento pareció ser lo mejor. Hermione se tocaba los labios, el la miraba curioso, en momentos se acercaba a ella y le besaba la mejilla a lo cual recibía una sonrisa.

-Que piensas-le dijo el hombre abrazándola

-Solo no me gustaría pensar en estos instantes, es un momento que no podré olvidar en mucho tiempo-

-¿y para que quieres olvidarlo? no es necesario-

-Severus, el futuro es incierto y nosotros estaremos en el-las manos blancas se posaron en los labios de la chica y acercó su boca al oído de la chica

-No me gusta pensar en el mañana, solo pensemos en esto…en el ahora-

La chica se lanzó sobre el como antes había deseado hacerlo y lo beso en los labios.

-creo que estaría bien llegar al gran comedor, ¿no crees que es extraño que no estemos?-dijo Hermione, acomodandole un poco el cabello.

-si, es hora de volver , yo saldré primero y me iré a la mesa de los profesores, tu no llegaras a la cena, te quedaras en los pasillos cerca de la biblioteca y si usted me lo permite señorita Granger-sonrió un poco- la castigaré una semana-

Diciendo eso se fue sin dejar derecho a réplica.

No sabía como salir de aquel lugar pero decidió esperar un momento más e imitar a Snape.

Salió justo al pasillo al que había dicho. Se sentó en el suelo y esperó a que el la encontrara como habían quedado.

Un poco más tarde mucha gente pasó y la miraban extrañados. Era prefecta y no podía quedarse en el piso, no sabía cual era la contraseña, nada y eso era realmente nada "Hermione".Comenzó a angustiarse y a querer correr y no cumplir con el pero como si la hubiesen golpeado recordó que Ron también era prefecto y que podría encargarse de las cosas el solo, ya que la que siempre terminaba haciéndolo todo era ella.

-Vaya, Señorita Granger, hasta que al fin nos honrra con su presencia, ya que no se dignó a ir a la cena, podría explicarme que hacía-era él

-Yo…señor-fingió un poco de nerviosismo-yo buscaba a mis amigos-

-Que mala es para mentir Granger, sus amigos estuvieron en la cena, y este año no hicieron su gran entrada como siempre con algún destrozo, está castigada-

Para su sorpresa un grupo de su casa se encontraba tras él y fue perfecto ya que mucha gente la había visto ahí y escuchado el castigo.

Así se marchó con su capa ondeante.

-En donde rayos estabas Hermione, estuve como loco buscándote-Ron

-Nos tenías muy preocupados Herm-dijo Harry

-Si claro , me dejaron sola cuando bajamos del tren y no tuve carruaje para venir al castillo espere hasta que uno se digno a dejarme cerca y además cerca del bosque prohibido , caminé, me encontré con esa fea gata y no me dejaba pasar y…-

-La que nunca bajó del tren fuiste tu , nosotros te buscamos como locos, pensamos que algo malo te había pasado-dijo Harry acercándose a Hermione y tomándole el brazo

-Vaya que fue una gran aventura Hermione-los tres giraron para ver ahí a Ginny-Ron los Gryffindor están cansados, es mejor que los lleves ya a la torre-dijo casi dando una orden

-Bien-aclaró la garganta-Gryffindor por aquí por favor, síganme-y diciendo esto se empezaron a perder.

-ES REALMENTE RARO COMO EL PROFESOR SNAPE Y TU NO ESTABAN EN LA CENA Y MISTERIOSAMENTE APARECE A MITAD-sonrió como solo ella podía hacerlo, las pecas de su cara parecían estirarse-TU QUE DICES HARRY-

-¿DE QUE RAYOS HABLA HERM?-dijo el chico mirándola de una manera en la que jamás lo había hecho.

-Yo…Harry-

**MUCHISISISISISISISIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS**


	6. ACLARACIONES

HOLA DESPUES DE UN BUEN TIEMPO DE NO ACTUALIZAR PUES AQUI ESTA EL CAPITULO NUEVO , YA TENGO VARIOS MAS PERO ES COSA DE COMPLETARLE ALGUNAS IDEAS QUE CLARO USTEDES ME IRAN AYUDANDO A HACER.

CUIDENSE Y ESO ES TODO

COMO CARIÑO

MORGANA SNAPE

CAPITULO 6-ACLARACIONES

-no…no lo se Harry-dijo la chica de manera nerviosa-por que no mejor nos vamos-y diciendo esto lo tomo del brazo y tiró de el sin voltear un segundo a ver a la pelirroja dejándola sola en el lugar.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Harry la encuestara respecto al tema pero Hermione solo decía no saber de que estaba hablando, de cualquier modo sabía que en algún momento tendría que decírselo y de antemano sabía que no sería del todo agradable para el chico pero por ahora solo diría no saber nada.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común se encontraron con varios chicos de primero que habían llegado con Ron a la sala común, él les estaba explicando de que lado estaban los dormitorios de las chicas y de los hombres al igual que decía que las pertenencias estaban arriba, los chicos aún estaban sorprendidos por lo que pasaba en Hogwarts, las escaleras que se movían, los retratos que hablaban, los elfos domésticos…

Después de decir esto y que todos empezaran a subir se acercó a ellos

-Se tardaron como un millón de años-

-Ronald como siempre tú y tus exageraciones-dijo la chica tratando de que Harry hablara después del inoportuno comentario de su tan querida amiga.

-No exagero-miró a Harry-que pasa, por que estas tan callado-

El ojiverde solo miró a Hermione.

-Nada Ron solo pensaba algunas cosas pero… ¿que decían?-

Hermione sintió como los colores se le subía al rostro y seguramente Harry no le había creído del todo lo que dijo así que debería de tener más cuidado en su forma de actuar, ya que apenas iniciaban la escuela y no tenían por que iniciar los problemas aun que pensó cual podría ser la reacción de Harry…muy grave? SI LA VERDAD SERÍA ESA pero por ahora que las cosas aun estaban frescas no debería de arriesgarse.

-Chicos yo los dejo, tengo que dormir, mañana los veo- dijo rápidamente la castaña y sin más subió.

Harry la observaba desde donde estaban.

-Que pasa viejo, te conozco, ¿que es?-

-Tu hermana me dijo algo de Hermione y por lo que pasó no se que pensar-

-¿Que paso?-

-¿Pues no la ves? Estaba como nerviosa-

-Oye tranquilo mi hermana no siempre dice la verdad además tu sabes que su relación con Hermione no es la mejor, yo no le creería a ninguna de las dos, pero que te dijo-

-Nada-

-anda dímelo-

-no, bueno…yo, es que, Ginny dijo algo de que Snape y Hermione-pero antes de que pudiera terminar la oración Ron soltó una sonora carcajada que hizo que Harry pegara un brinquito-¡OYE! ¿De que te ríes?-

-es que Harry eso es lo más estúpido que he escuchado, por Merlín, no seas absurdo, además conoces a Herms así que no, yo no le creo a mi hermana, ya déjate de cosas, vámonos-

Y así los dos chicos subieron a su dormitorio.

Harry escuchaba a Ron reír y reír y después de poco tiempo hasta el también lo hizo.

A la mañana siguiente después de que Ron le quitó la idea de la cabeza a Harry y hasta lo hizo reír decidió dejar de pensar en eso y pedirle disculpas a su amiga por haber desconfiado de ella pero al llegar al gran comedor los dos chicos la buscaron…no estaba, era raro pues era el primer día y para ser Hermione…todos los demás empezaron a entrar y no estaba, hasta unos minutos después la vieron entrar con la jefa de la casa de los leones, y empezar a repartir los horarios.

Los saludó desde donde estaba y siguió con su labor, Harry casi se golpea al verla y darse cuenta de que no podía ser verdad, algo acalorada se sentó frente a ellos, les extendió el papel de sus horarios y los miró divertida.

-¡QUE! ESTAN LOCOS O QUE LES PASA, ¿NO DESEAN VERNOS VIVIR?-decía Ron casi gritando.

-Cálmate no es tan malo-decía Harry mirando su horario.

Ron volteó a verlo muy serio.

-Está bien, si es horrible pero te aseguro que estaremos bien-dijo el ojiverde rascándose la cabeza.

-Pues eso espero por que con el quidditch lo dudo bastante-

-Vamos, cálmense los dos, yo los voy a ayudar…como siempre, tengo las mismas clases que ustedes excepto adivinación-dijo la chica tomando el papel de las manos de Ron y asintiendo con la cabeza.

LUNES

8:00 A.M. DESAYUNO

9:00 A.M. DEFENSA CONTRA LAS ARTES OSCURAS

11:00 A.M. HERBOLOGÍA

1:00 P.M. ALMUERZO

4.00 P.M. ENCANTAMIENTOS

6:00 P.M. CENA

8:00 P.M. ASTRONOMIA

MARTES

8:00 A.M. DESAYUNO

9:00 A.M. POCIONES

11:00 A.M. ADIVINACION

12:00 A.M. TRANSFORMACIONES

1:00 P.M. ALMUERZO

2:00 P.M. HERBOLOGIA

6:00 P.M CENA

7:00 P.M. PRACTICA DE QUIDDITCH

MIERCOLES

8:00 A.M. DESAYUNO

9.00 A.M. DEFENSA CONTRA LAS ARTES OSCURAS

10:00 A.M. POCIONES

12.00 A.M. TRANSFORMACIONES

1:00 A.M. ALMUERZO

2:00 P.M. ADIVINACION

3:00 P.M. HERBOLOGIA

6:00 P.M. CENA

8:00 P.M. ASTRONOMIA

JUEVES

8.00 A.M. DESAYUNO

9:00 ENCANTAMIENTOS

11:00 TRANSFORMACIONES

1:00 ALMUERZO

2:00 HERBOLOGIA

6:00 CENA

7:00 PRÁCTICA DE QUIDDITCH

VIERNES

8:00 DESAYUNO

9:00 POCIONES

11.00 CUIDADO DE CRIATURAS MAGICAS

1:00 ALMUERZO

2:00 DEFENSA CONTRA LAS ARTES OSCURAS

4:00 ENCANTAMIENTOS

5.00 TRANFORMACIONES

6:00 CENA

-"bueno tendré mas tiempo para ver a Snape"- pensó la chica

Lo sorprendente de esto era que ya que era le ultimo año muchos de los maestros solo aceptaban a ciertos alumnos en la clase y Neville había sido aceptado en pociones

-¿De verdad Neville?-dijo Harry

-Si- yo creo que Snape se equivocó

-O tal vez no se dio cuenta así que cuando te vea de seguro ¡se va a querer morir!-decía Ron con una enorme sonrisa-

-No señor Weasley, aun lo me quiero morir-todos voltearon y encontraron a Snape con una cara por demás molesta, Ron dio un brinco y se puso pálido, mientras tanto Hermione se preguntaba como era que había llegado hasta ahí sin que ella pudiera darse cuenta, seguramente se acercó para hablar con ella , pero por lo que había pasado la noche anterior con Harry quería aparentar tranquilidad , la cual aun no tenia , vio la manera de escapar pero nada funcionó-Y si no quiere ver mi rostro en detención, le recomiendo que se guarde sus comentarios, sigo siendo su profesor , aun que no le guste..-terminó el hombre

-L…lo siento señor-dijo Ron mientras agachaba la cabeza

Los Gryffindor no necesitaron nada mas en el desayuno y salieron para la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, fue en eso cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de que por perderse de la cena no había escuchado quien sería el nuevo profesor de defensa pero tampoco quería preguntar por que todo parecía estar tan bien que si recordaba lo de la noche anterior tal vez Harry sospechara algo, otro comentario la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-¿a que te vas a dedicar Neville?-

-pues quiero ser medimago –dijo este con una sonrisa-por eso necesitaba pociones, no creas, yo también me sorprendí cuando vi que me habían aceptado-

-como es posible que los maestros tengan tiempo para darle clases dobles casi de todo-dijo Harry

-lo que pasa es que los de sexto se reducen solo a los aceptados, entonces ya no hay necesidad de darles a una casa clase a una hora y a otra casa a otra, lo que hace es juntar a todas-dijo Hermione

-Sabes Hermione-dijo Ron-me gustaría que hubiera un hechizo donde yo pudiera saber todo lo que tu sabes y absorber tus conocimientos ya no tendría que volver a tocar un libro-

-Si lo creo de ti Ronald-

Todos rieron ante el comentario, mientras seguían caminado a la clase de defensa. Cuando llegaron Harry comprobó lo que Hermione había dicho por que había muchos alumnos de varias casas, muchos de ellos habían estado el año anterior en el D. A. y a Harry le gustó por que sabía que al menos les había ayudado a pasar el examen. Casi no había nadie de Slytherin, lo que le causo sorpresa fue ver que entre los únicos que estaban ahí eran Draco Malfoy y el otro era Blaise Zabini.

Unos minutos después de eso la puerta se abrió dando paso a una profesora. Ella no había estado en la cena de la noche anterior ya que aun no llegaba al colegio sino hasta ese momento todos supieron quien era.

Su ropa era como la de cualquier persona muggle solamente que toda negra, llevaba unos pantalones ajustados de cuero y una blusa casi traslúcida que dejaba ver algo debajo del mismo color de los pantalones, su cabello era negro azabache le llegaba a menos de media espalda, al igual que todo su conjunto, sus ojos eran negros o de un color muy oscuro y grandes, su piel era morena clara y para los chicos resulto ser una mujer… no bonita, si no atractiva, parecía ser muy joven no mas de 25 años. Caminó haciendo un poco de ruido con sus tacones hasta llegar al escritorio y volteó a ver a todos, el aula se encontraba en extremo silencio.

-Buenos días bienvenidos al nuevo curso de defensa contra las artes oscuras, nivel

N. E. W. T. mi nombre es Dahana Mcmillan, habrán notado que solo hay treinta alumnos en esta clase, eso es por que solo escogí a aquellos que tuvieron el grado de expectativas sobrepasadas en sus exámenes O. W. L. o algo más alto y la razón es por que de aquí en adelante todo será más difícil y requerirá de mucho esfuerzo por parte de todos, algunos por lo que sé quieren ser aurores por lo cual deberán esmerarse aun mas en aprender y ser excelentes en su trabajo-se sentó sobre el escritorio, haciendo una pausa para mirar a todos los alumnos-este año veremos contramaldiciones más poderosas , criaturas oscuras para avanzados y veremos el tema de los mortífagos y Lord Voldemort.

Todos los estudiantes menos Harry y Hermione emitieron gemidos de pánico y susurros llenaron el salón.

-Es solo un nombre-dijo la profesora en un tono algo alto-y acostúmbrense por que a mi no me gusta tenerle miedo a los nombres y nosotros no lo tendremos-todos se quedaron el silencio-mi forma de enseñar es mas practica que otra cosa y ya he trabajado durante muchos años con estudiantes, así que los trataré de la manera en la que lo hago con ellos. Ustedes tendrán pruebas cada dos meses y así los evaluaré, me gusta que lean mucho así que esperemos que después de esto nos entendamos mejor, las prácticas las llevaré acabo en el bosque prohibido y si me es posible podremos salir de Hogwarts.

La clase pasó de pregunta en pregunta que la nueva maestra respondía con mucha seguridad y Hermione supo que sería un buen año o al menos una buena clase, la manera de ser de esta profesora nueva le agradaba.

Las clases pasaron sin más, fue como todos los inicios de clases, con nuevas tareas con nuevas cosas de deberían de aprender y practicar, todos llegaron a sus dormitorios rendidos después de un día así.

La chica llegó y fue hasta entonces cuando se percató de que había una nota sobre su cama.

_Se que este es un día difícil, espero que te la pasaras tranquila, te veo mañana._

Estaba acompañada de una rosa roja la cual Hermione acarició como si el pudiese sentirlo, sabía quien era el autor de aquel pequeño pedazo de papel el cual guardo en uno de los libros que llevaba en la mano, y sin más por le momento se vistió para dormir y corrió el dosel de su cama…así empezó a quedarse dormida.

Estaba caminando por un lugar donde no conocía, arena era lo que tocaban sus pies descalzos y alguien la tomaba de la cintura, le besaba el cuello…dio un respingo, ¿Quién era esa persona que la besaba de esa forma?, no lo sabía pero era bueno sentirse así de vez en cuando, le gustaba la protección que la invadía.

Con los ojos cerrados giró quedando frente a la persona que la abrazó y posó sus manos en le pecho para después recargarse y al estirarse y besar esos labios supo de quien se trataba, el era…era…

La chica abrió los ojos de golpe y volvió a cerrarlos al darse cuenta de que había despertado pero no pudo regresar a dormir, así que como nadie aun estaba despertó, fue al baño y empezó a asearse. Al voltear a ver su mesita de noche vio posada la rosa que le había mandado Snape, recordó el sueño que había tenido, se sentía tan bien, se vistió y bajo lo más rápido que pudo a la sala común, la gente estaba empezando a despertar y a ella no le gustaba ver como se desesperaban por bañarse y arreglarse por haber despertado tarde.

Espero a sus amigos unos cuantos minutos.

-Perezoso-dijo Hermione a Ron cuando este bajaba

-Lo siento-dijo el chico terminando de alisarse el cabello con las manos

-¿Y Harry?-

-Ahí viene, no tardará mucho-

La chica se sentía un poco ansiosa por no haber visto al hombre el día anterior y hoy que tenía la oportunidad tenían que tardarse tanto.

-Los espero en el gran comedor, ¿de acuerdo?-

-si, esta bien, ya se que no te gusta esperar pero ya sabes como es Harry-

Bajo al gran comedor casi corriendo para toparse con la mirada de Snape. Era martes, tenía que hablar con el; desvió la mirada, se sentó y de ahí intercambió miradas con el profesor discretamente hasta que sus amigos por fin aparecieron, desvió rápidamente la mirada de los ojos negros y cuando terminó su desayuno se disculpó y salió del gran comedor rápidamente sin voltear ni una sola vez a la mesa de profesores, por que de haberlo hecho habría descubierto que Snape no le quitó los ojos de encima.

-Que pasa Severus?-unas manos se posaron sobre el hombre

-Nada Dahana, es solo que…-

-¿hoy la veras cierto?-

-si-

La maestra solo sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Pues bien…-dijo acercándose a su oído-por que no te apresuras, tal vez puedas llegar ahora a tu clase-

El profesor de pociones se levantó lentamente y pensó en encontrar a Hermione pronto.

Caminó por los pasillos casi golpeando a los alumnos que se interponían a su paso, llegó a las mazmorras y vio a la chica parada frente a la puerta como analizándola y justo cuando estaba cerca de ella a nada de tomarla del brazo una voz lo detuvo.

-Severus puedes venir un momento necesito hablar contigo-dijo la profesora McGonagall.

Hermione volteo para encontrarse con aquellos ojos, el profesor rodó los ojos.

-Ahora estoy contigo Minerva-

Y diciendo esto dio media vuelta dejando a la castaña en el lugar donde el saludo de la mañana de un martes había sido bruscamente interrumpido.


	7. UNA PELEA?

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS , SI ESTARE ACTUALIZANDO MAS SEGUIDO YA QUE AHORA TENGO TIEMPO, GRACIAS NUEVAMENTE Y LEAN.

ME GUSTARIA QUE OBSERVARAN BIEN CUANDO COMO SE NOTA CUANDO ELLA NO ESTÁ CONTENTA , HABLA DE MANERA DIFERENTE CON EL ...NO LO TUTEA ...BUENO BUENO NO ADELANTARE NADA MAS , SOLO LEAN Y SEPAN QUE ES CON MUCHO CARIÑO PARA LA GENTE A QUIENES LES GUATA LO QUE HAGO , SOLO ESPERO ME DEN SU OPINION.

CAPITULO 7- UNA PELEA...?

La puerta del salón se abrió de golpe dejando ver al profesor de pociones con su ondeante capa negra.

-este es el nivel avanzado de pociones que ofrece Hogwarts-comenzó dirigiéndose a toda la clase, en su mayoría de Slytherin-todos los que están aquí han obtenido sobresaliente en sus exámenes de O. W. L. Aún que creo que algunas calificaciones estuvieron equivocadas-dijo viendo a Neville-este nivel exige mucho de cada uno de ustedes y no aceptaré más un solo error de parte de nadie. Empezaremos con venenos de muerte instantánea y más adelante los de muerte lenta. Hoy veremos el "Fulmínateme" que es un veneno que mata en diez segundos o menos, con una sola gota, dependiendo de la eficiencia de quien lo haga. Los ingredientes están en el pizarrón, trabajarán de manera individual-dijo mirando a todos peligrosamente-empiecen ahora.

Todos empezaron a trabajar, Hermione agradeció que el elaborar la poción la distrajera tanto que hasta olvidara lo que había pasado hacia pocos minutos con la profesora McGonagall, no sabía nada de lo que había hablado con Snape pero ojala y no fuese nada relacionado con ellos, no sabía si estaba siendo muy obvia, casi los había visto. Había leído la forma correcta de elaborar esa poción en algún libro y algunos consejos para hacerla eficaz, así que se puso a trabajar, olvidándose de todo el mundo.

Snape miraba a la chica de reojo la mayor parte del tiempo, sorprendiéndose con la habilidad que tenía para olvidarse de lo demás y concentrarse en la poción, la veía trabajar ágilmente y no pudo evitar que una media sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro.

Cuando terminó la clase todos, incluso Neville habían terminado con su poción.

-Pónganlas en frascos y llévenlas a mi escritorio-dijo Snape

Todos lo hicieron, Hermione fue la última en hacerlo y cuando llegó al escritorio de Snape, este le dijo:

-Necesito hablar con usted señorita Granger, quédese un momento-

-s…si señor-contestó la chica y después se dirigió a sus amigos-Snape quiere que me quede un rato, vayan a almorzar, después los veo-

Harry la miró y recordó la charla que había tenido con Ron.

-si esta bien, ahí te vemos-

-Suerte Herms-dijo Ron

Sus amigos salieron del aula, mientras ella se dirigía al escritorio del profesor. Cuando llegó, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, hasta que el profesor tomó la poción de la chica y alzándola a la altura de sus ojos la observó atentamente. Al final se dirigió a la chica:

-Buena poción, yo diría que mejor de lo que debería de haber salido…-

-Gracias profesor-

La chica no sabía como preguntarle que era lo que le había dicho la jefa de la casa de los leones.

-Yo…-dijo titubeante-que le dijo, que te dijo…

-Nada relacionado con nosotros si eso es lo que te preocupa, eso es un asunto meramente personal así que…-

La chica sintió un poco agresivo su tono, solo agachó la cabeza mirando al suelo.

Fue en ese momento cuando el profesor se dio cuenta y guardo silencio antes de poder terminar la frase.

-Lo lamento yo…-dijo Snape rápidamente

-No debió de desquitarse conmigo por las cosas que le dio la profesora señor- diciendo esto y haciendo énfasis en la última palabra, agachó la cabeza y siguió parada.

La chica ni lo había llamado por su nombre ni tampoco le miraba, para el era importante que ella lo escuchara y por ahora tenía un problema y era algo que el había conseguido con su evidente actitud, sabía que la chica quizá no estuviera en su mejor momento pero también no tenía por que haberle hablado así.

Se levantó de su lugar y caminó alrededor del escritorio para encontrarla, la tomó de la barbilla y le hizo mirarle, los ojos de la chica así lo hicieron y fue entonces cuando el habló.

-Lo lamento, creo que lo que menos necesitamos tu y yo son discusiones, no sé en realidad por que reaccioné de esa manera pero se que estuvo mal-

-No debió de desquitarse conmigo-le interrumpió Hermione-yo no tuve la culpa además si me quedé fue por que así lo pidió y sinceramente…-

-dije que lo lamento Hermione, yo no sé mucho de estas cosas , se como de debe de tratar a una mujer pero pocas o casi ninguna vez lo he llevado acabo cuando yo me involucro de manera sentimental con alguien , no se ni siquiera por que te cuento esto pero me haces sentir diferente, especial , se que te importo y me agrada sentirme así, solo espero que me des la oportunidad de cambiar un poco ,mi vida no ha sido la mejor y creo que un cambio requiere tiempo,-

La mirada de Hermione dejó helado a Snape, jamás lo miraba de aquella forma indescriptible, por primera vez desde que la conocía sintió que su actitud había sido tan mala y se empezó a sentir mal y arrepentido por tratarse de ella, comprendió por que Dumbledore, sus amigos así como muchos que la conocían se empeñaban en cuidarle, era tan frágil y a la vez madura y a la vez miles que cosas que sin conocerla del todo bien pudo reconocer, pareciese como si el roce del viento la pudiera romper.

Sintió el impulso de abrazarla como lo hizo aquella noche en su llegada al castillo, se quedó a escasos centímetros de ella esperando, dio un paso más y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

La chica le miró divertida y lo tomó casi colgándose del cuello del hombre, el abrazo que el necesitaba era obvio que ella también. El hombre se acercó más a ella sintiendo su silueta de mujer, tratando de gravarse cada una de las curvas de su cuerpo, era tan hermosa, y su olor.

-Hueles a mujer bonita-fue todo lo que salió de la boca del hombre, fue lo único que el pudo articular en el oído de la chica causándole un leve cosquilleo.

Se separaron lentamente y Snape le besó la frente, era raro o al menos así lo veía ella por que jamás pensó que aquel hombre frío pudiese convertirse o estuviese intentando ser más cálido, sonrió.

Después de eso el profesor le sugirió a la chica que era hora de irse así que lo haría no sin antes darle un suave beso en los labios poniéndose de puntitas y el profesor solamente le dijo al oído

-Nos vemos después…Señorita Granger-

Hermione había pasado ya por todas las clases. En encantamientos había estado leyendo un libro bastante interesante sobre maldiciones imperdonables que la profesora Dahana había recomendado, mientras que el profesor Flitwick trataba de quitar un hechizo de animación demasiado mal realizado a su escritorio que perseguía y mordía a todo el mundo.

En transformaciones Hermione pudo seguir leyendo, ya que alguien hizo un hechizo agrandador bastante poderoso y una silla tamaño familiar rodeaba el salón, mientras los alumnos esperaban a que la profesora pudiera librarse a si misma de una de las patas de la silla y volverla a su tamaño original, cosa que costaba trabajo ya que el hechizo reductor era más difícil que el agrandador y al final necesitó llamar al profesor flitwick para que le ayudase, ya que el hechizo se había sellado.

En el almuerzo todo transcurrió normal, excepto que Ron se enojó una vez más con Ginny por que en esos días se le había visto muy junta con Draco Malfoy y además la encontró con el en la puerta del comedor.

Todo pasó sin más.

El viernes pasó sin ningún inconveniente solo que Hermione que se dedicaba a observar un poco más a Snape se dio cuenta de que traía una túnica nueva que le quedaba bastante bien.

En DCAO Dahana les dio el día libre por que tenía que evaluar las pruebas.

En esos días habías visto a Snape solamente en clases y eso no le agradaba mucho por que quería estar cerca del hombre, pero por alguna razón en estos días parecía que solo no se daban.

Cuando llegó a su cama había una nueva nota por parte el profesor, la tomó

"_mañana la espero para cumplir con su detención Señorita Granger"_

Esperó que por tratarse de el quizá le dijera algo como en la nota pasada pero se escuchaba tan frío, pero reaccionó que tal vez lo habría hecho así por seguridad_._

El sábado Hermione llegó a las mazmorras antes del medio día, Snape la estaba esperando ya en el laboratorio.

-Llegas algo temprano-dijo este-supongo que quieres irte lo más pronto posible

Hermione lo miró extrañada, no contestó pero la respuesta era "no", solo se limitó a verle a los ojos asegurándose de que Snape supiera que quería pasar un rato con él, que extrañaba sus conversaciones. Y el profesor entendió a la perfección y le sorprendió; se perdió en aquellos ojos un segundo, pensando en que él también extrañaba la presencia de la chica pero por el orgullo que aún no dejaba de lado no lo admitiría, eran sensaciones que esa niña despertaba en el y que lo asustaban pero sin tenerla también lo hacía sentir mal. Carraspeó un poco, dirigiendo la mirada a su escritorio y dijo con voz suave:

-Tendrás que limpiar los calderos y acomodar los estantes, después de eso tenemos una plática.

-si-se limitó a contestar la chica.

La tarde pasó rápidamente. Hermione limpiaba mientras Snape sentado en su escritorio revisaba algunos papeles y leía un libro. Almorzaron ahí mientras conversaban un poco de cosas sin tanta importancia, la chica había hecho inconscientemente su trabajo medio lento por que Snape le dijo que tendría que ir el día siguiente para terminar.

Cuando llegó a la sala común se encontró a Ginny Harry y Ron, les comentó a sus amigos que tendría que ir al día siguiente y cuando Harry y Hermione se quedaron solos el ojiverde le dijo:

-¿Fue mucho trabajo o lo estas haciendo a propósito?-

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué insinúas?-

La chica lo miró y no estaba molesto, su semblante expresaba todo menos molestia.

-Te he observado y también a Snape, Ron me ha dicho que no le crea a Ginny pero no lo hice solo observé y no vi nada de lo que antes podía flejar la mirada de ambos…nada de odio o desprecio-

-Yo no se que dices, de mi parte no hay nada…tal vez confundes las cosas…por que de hecho el me odia, o me desprecia que para le caso es lo mismo-

-No, no lo hace y si de verdad te odiara o despreciara u otra cosa no te vería de la manera en la que lo hace y ahora tu me dices que no terminaste el trabajo y aceptas que fuiste algo lenta; pero no veo que el regresar mañana las mazmorras te afecte tanto, es como si disfrutaras de la presencia de Snape… como si quisieras estar con el-

-¿Qué dices? ¿Qué insinúas con eso?-

El chico solo sonrió mientras caminó a su habitación pero antes de eso se volteó a ver a la confundida Hermione y solo un guiño de ojo fue lo que le regaló.

-¿Cómo? Oye Harry ¡espera!-

Pero el chico ya no contestó y Hermione se tuvo que quedar con la duda.

El domingo pasó sin novedades, solo con Hermione trabajando en las mazmorras mientras conversaba con Snape, el cual viendo que la chica no terminaba optó por ayudarle un poco.

Pasaron una tarde agradable, hasta que Hermione, a punto de retirarse a la torre, notó como su profesor se llevaba una mano al antebrazo.

-¿Estas bien?...-preguntó preocupada, sabiendo que ahí estaba la marca tenebrosa

-es todo por hoy, retírate-

-pero…-

-estaré bien, no te preocupes-contestó y la condujo a la puerta la cual cerró sin despedirse.

Hermione se fue a la cama sumamente preocupara y después de dar miles de vueltas en la cama no pudo evitar quedarse dormida.

Despertó miles de veces esperando encontrar claro el día y poder ir a las mazmorras o buscar algo que le indicara que el estaba bien.

Cuando supo que era hora de levantarse se dio un baño y fue a desayunar, donde descubrió que era la primera, pero aunque esperó a que todos sus alumnos se fueran a sus clases, el no apareció por ahí, y después se enteró de que no había dado clases a los otros grados, preguntó por el pero lo único que respondieron fue que regresaría mañana a clases.

REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS POR FA!!


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Al día siguiente Hermione había llegado corriendo a la clase de pociones, abandonando a toda velocidad lo que hacía en ese instante, para asegurarse de ser la primera. Y de verdad lo había sido. Cuando llegó ahí entró dejando sus cosas en el lugar acostumbrado y se acercó a su profesor de pociones, notó en él los restos de las maldiciones que seguramente Voldemort le había lanzado.

-buenos días profesor-dijo al estar frente a él, Snape levantó la vista

-buenos días Granger, llegas demasiado temprano, ¿que deseas?-

-pues yo…yo solo quería saber como se encuentra, ayer no dio clases y no supe donde encontrarlo…ya sabe para mi castigo-

-Hasta yo me llego a enfermar, no soy de piedra-

-lo sé…es solo que…me

-¿solo que?-

-Me preocupe por usted…

Y nunca la chica había encontrado en suelo tan interesante es esos momentos notó como sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

-"por que me sonrojo"-pensó

Snape estaba con la boca abierta ante tal declaración. No pensó en ningún momento escuchar eso, bueno ni siquiera estaba acostumbrado proviniendo de alguien como ella, solo lo hacían Dumbledore y Dahana. Tampoco dejó de notar el sonrojo de la chica y sonrió ligeramente. Iba a decir algo cuando los demás alumnos empezaron a llegar y se limitó a decir:

-Después hablamos Granger…vaya a su lugar…-dijo con su voz usualmente fría

-si señor-contestó la chica tratando de no hacer mucho caso al tono de su profesor, sabía que tenía que disimular, pero era difícil creer que no era disimulo, lo hacía tan bien que era digno de un premio.

La clase pasó sin más al igual que el almuerzo y al final de la clase de DCAO Dahana llamó a Hermione.

-Hermione necesito que te quedes unos minutos-

-si Dahana-

Cuando no hubo nadie más en el salón la profesora empezó a hablar.

-He terminado de evaluar las pruebas de DCAO y he notado que sabes demasiado, o más de lo que deberías y me pregunto como lo haces-

-yo…yo

-no te preocupes no vas a recibir un regaño, aun que si me gustaría saberlo, se que estudias pero te pido que tengas cuidado con lo que lees ¿entendido?-

La chica asintió con la cabeza

-bueno como te iba diciendo, estas muy adelantada y de hecho sabes muchas mas cosas que tus compañeros y no veo el caso de que sigas con las clases de defensa, aunque si tienes que ver algunas cosas que te hacen falta, estoy segura de que de defensa no te falta tanto de aprender, por lo cual he hablado con Albus y me ha dado la autorización para darte clases ya no de DCAO, si no de artes oscuras, no se si estés interesada ¿Qué dices?-

Bueno esta escena era cómica, Hermione estaba parada frente al escritorio de Dahana con la boca media abierta, sin parpadear o emitir algún sonido. No podía creerlo, tomaría clases de artes oscuras y Dumbledore lo había autorizado, podía esperar eso para Harry pero ¿ella?

Lo único que pudo hacer dentro de su sorpresa fue mover la cabeza diciendo que si. Dahana sonrió tratando de aguantarse la risa.

-muy bien pues bueno nos vemos esta tarde-

-oh! Disculpa pero tengo castigo con el profesor Snape –

Dahana solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza

-vamos-dijo poniéndose de pie

-¿cómo que vamos?-

-vamos a hablar con Severus, seguro que puedo intervenir un poco-

Ahora la cara de Hermione no era de sorpresa sino de shock.

-¿Co…Cómo?-

-si pues con Severus es tu castigo, vamos-

-si…

Se dirigieron juntas a las mazmorras, Hermione se estaba preguntando como era que Dumbledore había aceptado eso a Dahana ¿Por qué?

Cuando llegaron al despacho de Snape la chica entró primero.

-Tarde Granger, solo espero que no se te haga costumbre-

-¡oh! Pero si mal no recuerdo tu tampoco eras muy puntual ¿o que equivoco?-dijo la profesora McMillan mientras entraba

-Dahana que haces aquí, algo referente a ¿Granger?-

-no Severus, yo solo pasaba por aquí y pues decidí venir a perder mi tiempo-dijo de forma sarcástica-claro que vengo a hablar de Hermione, ¡descuidado! No cambias Snivi…-

-no te atrevas Dahana-casi grita Snape-si a ti te lo permití fue por que confío en ti, pero no tienes que decirlo frente a Granger-

-Cuando demonios la vas a llamar por su nombre? No puedo creer que le sigas diciendo Granger…ya madura Snivi…-

-Te lo advierto Dahana-dijo con su voz peligrosa y comenzando a alterarse-no frente a Her…Gren.. Her…¡demonios! ¿ves lo que provocas?- dijo Snape tumbándose en la silla y posando su cabeza en su mano.

Hermione veía la escena más confundida que nunca. Dahana trataba a Snape con mucha familiaridad y este perdía el quicio rápidamente en manos de la profesora. Hermione supo que se conocían desde antes porque no encontraba una explicación lógica a todo esto. Dahana estuvo a nada de llamarlo Snivellus.

-"¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?"-pensó la chica

De repente escuchó la risa de Dahana, una risa de burla y la burla estaba dirigida a su profesor de pociones quien solo dijo:

-no cambias, no cambias en lo más mínimo-

-no sabes cuanto te equivocas Severus, en dado caso el que no cambia mucho que digamos eres tu…pero bueno yo no vine a hablar de cuanto hemos cambiado o a burlarme de ti, aunque valió la pena, hace mucho que no lo hacía-dijo soltando una risita

-¡Dahana!-

-esta bien esta bien, solo vine a pedirte la autorización para que Hermione tome clases de Artes oscuras conmigo, ella me dice que tiene castigo contigo así que no se que podamos hacer-

-espera un momento ¿Que Granger que?-

-va a tomar clases de artes oscuras, no querrás desperdiciar tanto talento o que… ¿tratas de decirme que no es capaz?

-no, no, yo no quise decir eso… claro que es capaz seria tonto pensar lo contrario pe…-

-Entonces esta todo dicho, tendrás clases conmigo y repondrás los días restantes de castigo contigo-dijo mirando a Snape.

-si…si-dijo la chica nerviosa

-bueno, me retiro ¡gracias Sev!,empezaremos mañana -dijo la profesora guiñandole un ojo a Hermione y saliendo del despacho con una sonrisa en la boca.

Snape tenía una cara de asombro y de confusión, mientras que Hermione estaba tratando de aguantar por todos los medios no reírse de la expresión de Snape y sobre todo el diminutivo con el que Dahana había llamado al profesor…

-"sev"-pensó y tuvo que taparse la boca para que no se viera la sonrisa pero este reaccionó cuando Hermione se le escapó una pequeña risita.

-Te aconsejaría que no te burlaras de mi, recuerda que tienes un castigo, ahora es mejor que termines lo que estabas haciendo, ya perdimos un día-la chica dejó de reír por fuera ya que por dentro estaba estallando en carcajadas.

La tarde pasó sin más, a Severus se le olvidó preguntarle por que tanta preocupación por el.

Mientras tanto la chica no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de este.

-"claro que es capaz, seria tonto pensar lo contrario"-

Parecía que su profesor estaba algo serio, pero tal vez necesitaba descansar, después de terminar con el castigo pensó que sería mejor irse y cuado estaba por irse Severus se puso de pie después de estar todo el tiempo sentado.

Llegó a ella lentamente y la miró a los ojos, pasando una mano por su enmarañado cabello y sonrió, la chica solo estaba quieta…el se acercó más a ella y posó sus labios suavemente en los de la chica, no hizo sino disfrutar ese tierno rose y después se separó, viendo el gesto de Hermione de que no le había gustado algo tan rápido dijo

-creo que es mejor así, no quiero que pienses que solamente estoy contigo por eso-

Ella asintió nuevamente.

-¿puedo decir que te quiero?-

Esto callo como bomba a la chica, sintió un poco pesado el estómago, no supo que había sido eso, en estos días Snape se había comportado frío y ahora que estaban ahí decía eso…

-si eso es lo que sientes, yo creo que si-dijo a chica con un hilo de voz

-te veo mañana-dijo Severus posando otro suave beso en la frente y dejando a una feliz Hermione salir de su laboratorio.

& &

Después de esto Snape se empezó a comportar diferente con la chica, siempre que estaban juntos aprovechaba para platicar con ella, abrazarla y decirle una que otra vez que la quería.

El día del partido de Gryffindor vs. Slytherin ellos hicieron una puesta, dijeron a que equipo le iban y el que perdiera podía hacerle al otro cinco preguntas.

Nunca un partido de quidditch había estado tan protegido, había aurores alrededor del castillo atentos a todo.

Desde la mañana que hermione bajó al gran comedor vio como Harry repetía una y otra vez las jugadas al equipo. Cuando salieron al campo ella subió a las gradas sentándose frente a donde se encontraban los profesores.

Snape la miró y solo asintió con la cabeza en señal de que recordaba la apuesta.

­­­­­­­

El partido se tornó tenso ya que hubo un lesionado de gryffindor por lo cual de detuvo el partido unos minutos, después de eso al continuar el marcador era 100-50 favor gryffindor, el partido tenía que terminar pronto y Harry aun no encontraba snitch.

Después de unos segundos cuando Hermione estaba algo más que estresada por el hecho de que ninguno de los dos buscadores veía algo, una esperanza brillo…vio el movimiento de la saeta de fuego de Harry y como el chico emprendía el vuelo rápidamente, estaba a unos metros de su objetivo cuando vio como Draco Malfoy se aproximaba a Harry y en un rápido movimiento.

-¡¡GRYFFINDOR GANA!! ¡¡250-60!!- y todo el campo estallo en vivas para los leones.

Mientras tanto Snape miraba fijamente a Hermione y esta solo sonrió alzando los hombros comunicándole que había perdido.

&

Dos semanas había pasado entre tareas, trabajos y todas esas cosas por las que los alumnos estaban bastante presionados.

Ninguno de los dos ni Hermione ni Severus cruzaron palabra en dos semanas. Hermione no tenía mucho tiempo entre tareas, estudio…además de que sus deberes como prefecta se habían multiplicado, Severus tampoco tenía tanto tiempo, a veces se preguntaba si la chica dormía o comía por que era rara la vez que la veía en el gran comedor.

Por fin llegó el día de Halloween sábado, el día anterior había sido la salida a Hogsmade.

Hermione no había asistido diciendo que estaba atrasada en tareas, se había levantado algo agitada ese dia ya que había tenido en esos días un sueño que a hacia despertar de esa manera pero que por ahora no podía recordar nada del contenido, se bañó se vistió para dirigirse al gran comedor para el desayuno. Cuando llegó la decoración de Halloween era fantástica, como la de cada año, su mirada instintivamente se dirigió a la mesa de profesores y no vio a Snape por ningún lado, preocupada decidió que sería bueno ir a verlo.

Se disculpó con sus amigos en especial con Luna pues le había prometido estar con ella ese día y dijo que estaría en la biblioteca por algo de tiempo, los demás fastidiados por toda la semana tan pesada dijeron que estaría en el campo de quidditch y que tal vez se verían después.

Se dirigió a las mazmorras y tocó hasta que un Severus con ojeras y la ropa medio desaliñada abrió:

-¿Qué quiere aquí Granger?-dijo Snape volteando a los pasillos, la verdad era que le alegraba ver a Hermione ahí después de dos semanas sin cruzar palabra.

-Se…se encuentra bien profesor?-

-pasa-dijo suavizando la voz y cediéndole el paso.

La chica entró y vio que estaba una poción que el estaba preparando, se acercó un poco y dijo

-esto es…-

-una poción revitalizadora, siéntate, ahora estoy contigo-

Hermione se sentó y Snape apagó el fuego, vació la poción un poco en una taza y la otra en un frasco, o guardo y el resto lo tomó del contenido de la taza. El instante Severus pareció recuperarse, había sido tan duro como la vez que no dio clases un día.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo con una media sonrisa

-yo…mmm-Hermione no sabía que explicación dar, no le podía decir que por alguna extraña razón había tenido en estos días un sueño que la perturbaba y que sintió que el no estaría bien-yo…me… debe cinco preguntas-atinó a decir, Snape arqueó una ceja, eso no se lo esperaba.

-aquí no, vamos a mis aposentos…-

-¿co…como?-

-no es seguro aquí, las paredes escuchan, sígueme-

Salieron del despacho del profesor, Snape volteaba a todos lados para ver si alguien les observaba, afortunadamente todos estaban fuera del castillo disfrutando del día fresco. Para sorpresa de Hermione se dirigieron un poco más arriba de donde estaba el salón de pociones y para su sorpresa el ambiente se tornaba más frío cada vez, la chica empezó a temblar y Snape al notarlo apresuró el paso.

Se detuvieron frente a la estatua de una serpiente y Snape susurró la clave, tan bajo que Hermione no pudo captar ni una sola letra. Los ojos de la serpiente relampaguearon de rojo y el muro comenzó a moverse.

-sígueme-dijo Snape entrando delante.

Cuando entró el frío se quitó casi por completo para dejar paso a una calidez impresionante en esa parte del castillo. Había una pequeña sala frente a la chimenea, que estaba encendida, en un lado de aquel lugar había una mesita redonda con dos sillas, todo estaba pintado de colores neutros y algunos toques verdes y plateados. Una pequeña ventana permitía ver hacia el lago, una puerta a la derecha conducía a su dormitorio el cual Snape le enseñó. La cama estaba en medio, las cortinas casi llegaban al suelo tenían un extraño color verde a un lado de la cama estaba una mesita de noche y una puerta que conducía al baño.

-Espérame en la sala, solo me cambiaré de ropa-

Hermione se sonrojó un poco ante la idea de un Snape desnudo a unos metros y salió rápidamente a la sala con la cara hacia el suelo para que no lo notara. Snape arqueó una ceja ante el raro comportamiento de la chica y la observó salir hacia la sala, por primera vez se fijó que la chica traía unos jeans ajustados y una playera blanca que dejaba ver su cuerpo. Suprimió las sensaciones que empezó a tener y se dedicó a cambiarse de ropa.

Diez minutos después, Snape salió vestido con unos pantalones negros y un jersey del mismo tono. Era la primera vez que le veía sin sus túnicas negras y realmente tenía un cuerpo espectacular.

-"¡Demonios"!-pensó la chica trató de detener sus pensamientos pero el sonrojo de su rostro era demasiado como para dejarlo pasar desapercibido.

-¿tienes calor?-preguntó Snape mientras se sentaba del otro lado del sofá donde estaba sentada la chica-creí que esta parte del castillo era bastante fría-

-solo…no es nada…-

-si tu lo dices…bueno empecemos con e interrogatorio-

-si, dijo hermione-

Las preguntas ni siquiera estaban formuladas claramente.

**HOLA!! SOLO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y QUE ME DEJEN REVIEWS POR FAVOR**

**CON CARIÑO MORGANA-SNAPE**


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

-¿Por qué yo?-

Snape se quedó callado ¿Cómo podía contestar algo que en realidad ni el sabía con certeza? contestaría lo más sincero posible, tal vez era hora de hacerle caso a Dahana.

-no te lo podría decir a ciencia acierta, lo único que te puedo asegurar es que por primera vez en años le hice caso a mi…corazón y no a los "resentimientos" que pude haber llegado a tener, también lo hice por que no soy tan frío y creo que me he esforzado en demostrártelo y no me arrepiento en lo más mínimo de hacerlo…yo se que es pasar una niñez en el infierno y una juventud entre burlas y sin nadie a tu lado, quiero darme esa oportunidad, sabía que desde el curso pasado había algo diferente en tu mirada cuando era dirigida a mi y a mi me pasaba algo parecido aun que tal vez no me creas…

Hermione se quedó callada, no sabía que decir, Snape la miraba a los ojos haciendo que se perdiera en ellos, carraspeó un poco y formuló la siguiente pregunta

-¿cómo fue tu vida de niño y de joven?-

Severus se molestó un poco, no le gustaba hablar de su pasado en lo mas mínimo, pero había prometido responder con la verdad y el era un hombre de palabra

-Como niño mi casa era un infierno, mis padres siempre peleando mi padre nos golpeaba a mi madre y a mi seguido, no se como sobreviví a sus arranques, supongo que le era muy necesario un heredero…mi madre después seguido estaba de viaje, en toda mi vida no la vi sonreír sinceramente, no tuve hermanos o hermanas y todos mis demás familiares eran unos canallas, solo querían poder, la mayoría se unieron a…-se hizo un silencio y Hermione asintió haciéndole ver que sabía de lo que hablaba-mi juventud la pasé aquí en Hogwarts, rodeado de burlas tu sabes de quienes no hace falta que te lo recuerde, era insignificante para todo el mundo, bueno no para todos…pero para la gran mayoría solo era alguien con quien poder pasar un rato burlándose de él…no fue agradable, cuando terminé los estudios, me especialicé en pociones, ahí fui invisible, después conocí al señor Tenebroso y pase los años más desagradables de mi vida, entre muertes, violaciones y todo tipo de horrores, mi vida no ha sido miel sobre hojuelas en ningún momento…-

El silencio que reinó después de eso fue bastante grande e incomodo, ninguno quitó los ojos el uno del otro. Notó una sombra de dolor en los ojos que nunca le permitían mostrar lo que sentían, y lo único que se le ocurrió fue hacer otra pregunta.

-¿Por qué odiaba tanto al padre de Harry?-

-"bueno esa es muy fácil"-pensó Snape-como me imagino que ya has de saber cual erala clase de personas que eran los merodeadores a los quince años y las bromitas que les gustaba hacer; no te niego que yo también les hacía bromas y el resentimiento creció hasta alcanzar los puntos en los que no había retorno, muchas veces nos trataron de unir, de hacernos reflexionar y que dejáramos las peleas y casi lograron que lo hiciéramos pero James Potter hizo algo que jamás le voy a poder perdonar y aun que me digan hasta el cansancio que él no tuvo nada que ver yo se que pudo hacer algo y que no lo hizo, no hay excusa, ese fue el punto en el que lo odié con toda mi alma, a él y a todos los merodeadores…fue un momento horrible en mi vida-los ojos de Snape se tornaron mas negros y agachó la cabeza, por primera vez de lo que llevaban de la conversación, desvió la mirada de la de Hermione y ella supo que estaba recordando algo realmente doloroso.

La chica quiso permanecer callada dándole tiempo a Snape pero por alguna razón su boca no entendió y al tiempo que en su celebro se formaba otra pregunta su boca pronunciaba cada palabra sin poder detenerse.

-¿Cuál fue ese momento?-

El profesor no esperaba esa pregunta, levantó la mirada y la dirigió directamente a la chica, a Hermione le corrió un escalofrío por la espalda, nunca había visto tal cantidad de dolor y odio en los ojos de Snape, se quiso cortar la cabeza ahí mismo por haber preguntado eso, quiso decirle que olvidara le pregunta pero era algo tarde ya que para ese momento Severus ya estaba hablando

-Me entenderás que no te conteste directamente esta pregunta, por que tu también tienes recuerdos que no le dices a nadie por ser demasiado dolorosos como para revivirlos-la chica sintió-solo puedo decirte que a partir de ahí empecé a investigar mas sobre los mortífagos, el Señor Tenebroso, en ese momento me cambió la vida, y no fue para bien.

Snape tenía la vista perdida sus ojos no tenían ningún brillo y la tristeza y el odio que expulsaban con la mirada fue terrible.

Hermione se sintió culpable, lo que sea que hubiese pasado debió de ser horrible para haber cambiado de ese modo tan drástico la vida de alguien.

Se levantó y se dirigió a su profesor, pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello de este y lo abrazó, tratando de confortarlo y de pedir perdón al mismo tiempo.

Severus se quedó quieto, no sabía que hacer, la calidez de aquel abrazo era deliciosa, la chica habló:

-Lo siento, no debí de haber preguntado eso…pero gracias por ser honesto conmigo-

Las palabras fueron dichas con tal ternura que Snape le correspondió el abrazo.

-No fue tu culpa, eso pasó hace años y yo debería de aprender a olvidar…solo te pido que dejemos lo de las preguntas para otra día ¿te parece?-

-si, la guardaré para otro día-

Se separaron un poco y voltearon hacia el rostro del otro, los labios quedaron a una pequeña distancia para un nuevo encuentro que se hizo presente.

Fue tan fuerte que ninguno de los dos pudo resistirse, su conciencia se había ido a volar muy lejos.

Severus atrajo el rostro de Hermione hacia el suyo hasta que sus labios se rozaron, ella cerró los ojos, los labios estaban entreabiertos esperando el encuentro, Snape terminó de recorrer la distancia que los separaba y beso a la chica.

El beso fue tierno al principio, la lengua de Snape lamiendo los labios de ella, entró lentamente a la boca, las dos lenguas se encontraban en una lucha constante Hermione dejó que Severus ganara, escalofríos de placer empezaron a recorrer su espina.

Recostó ala chica con mucho cuidado en el sillón y se posó sobre ella, sus labios no se separaron ni un solo minuto, el beso de convirtió lentamente en algo más exigente por parte de ambos, el placer recorriendo sus venas y el deseo creciendo.

El profesor bajó al cuello de la chica grabándose su delicioso olor, ella no pudo reprimir el gemido diciendo el nombre el hombre.

-severus…

Y ahí fue cuando Snape recuperó la cabeza y de un movimiento se levantó del sillón, separándose de Hermione.

La chica abrió los ojos de golpe dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder, se sonrojó violentamente, se incorporó viendo a su profesor que estaba al lado del sillón con los ojos abiertos como platos y sin poder pronunciar palabra.

Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro durante varios minutos, hasta que Snape trató de hablar pero algo lo evitó.

Como si un remolino se hubiese apoderado del dormitorio de Snape todo daba muchas vueltas para Hermione, no sabía que estaba pasando y tampoco pudo ver nada.

Snape sintió ahora más que nunca que la marca tenebrosa estaba llamándolo, era raro y solo apretó su brazo pero al ver desaparecer a la chica perdió el control de si mismo ,no sabía que hacer, a donde había ido nada, sin saber por que Severus corrió hacia fuera para encontrarse con una desesperada Minerva McGonagall.

-Que es lo que pasa-dijo Snape sin poder controlar su desesperación por encontrar a Hermione

Los dos profesores corrieron hacia la entrada de Hogwarts pero algo los detuvo.

-No puedes salir Severus-la voz de Dumbledore lo sorprendió y lo sacó de su transe-la nevada de afuera es demasiado fuerte, necesitamos cerrar las puertas con magia, que clima tan raro, primero soleado y luego nublado y ahora nevando….

Una mano se poso desesperadamente en la espalda de Snape al voltear encontró a Harry Potter frotándose la cicatriz con tanta fuerza, al voltear el solo dijo.

-Tiene a Hermione-

Esto solo fue lo que Snape necesitó para que sin saber de donde sacar la fuerza que le hacía tanta falta en esos días, empujara la puerta y saliera corriendo con la nieve pegándole directamente en la cara, sentía como el aire le faltaba pero corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, no escuchó en grito de Dumbledore ni de los otros profesores, Harry iba corriendo un poco más adelante de el…les gritaban que regresaran pero ambos hicieron caso omiso, la nieve espesa impedía cada vez más su paso.

Un hechizo fue lo que usó para deshacer un poco la nieve a sus pies y seguir corriendo.

Sin ser conscientes eran seguidos por Dumbledore, McGonagall y Dahana. No sabía la dirección exacta a donde debía dirigirse pero se paró en seco al ver que en la orilla del lago que Harry se encontraba con El Señor Tenebroso…

-hola Harry…tanto tiempo de no vernos-dijo aquella serpiente, ojos rojos y cubierto por una túnica negra

-Donde está Hermione-

-¡Que modales son esos! ¿Dumbledore no te ha educado?-

-¡DIME DONDE ESTA HERMIONE!-dijo Harry gritando desesperadamente

-¡POTTER!-gritó Snape desde lejos, algo había que le impedía seguir avanzando

-Oh no, no habrá interrupciones-murmuró Lord Voldemort, varios mortífagos salieron de la nada y con sus varitas hicieron una burbuja de cristal en donde nadie más pudo entrar.

-¡TOM!-gritó Dumbledore-DÉJANOS ENTRAR-

-no no, para mi insana diversión solo Harry puede romper el hechizo y ustedes no intervendrán o la niña morirá-dijo al tiempo que se movía y dejaba ver al descubierto el cuerpo congelado de Hermione, una estatua de hielo aparecía ante sus ojos.

La rabia llenó cada poro del cuerpo de Snape, estuvo apunto de levantar la varita pero una mano se aferró fuertemente a su brazo. Volteó para encontrarse con Dahana.

-No-fue todo lo que salió de la boca de la profesora.

Voldemort volteó a ver a su mortífago, reconoció la preocupación en los ojos de Severus, por primera vez en años este se descuidaba y dejaba ver sus emociones, el heredero de Slytherin frunció el ceño.

Mientras tanto Harry trataba desesperadamente de descongelar a su amiga con hechizos sencillos pero nada parecía funcionar. Había intentado todo menos en parsel, lengua hablada solo por Voldemort y por el, debía de intentarlo, se paró frente a la estatua de hielo, cerró los ojos y se concentró.

En lengua parsel empezó diciendo.

-Firum Enevarte et mortis-

Una luz negra salió de la varita, para después convertirse en azul y desaparecer el hielo, Harry paró lo más rápido que pudo, el cuerpo de Hermione calló en sus brazos, una vez el en suelo trató de encontrar el pulso, aunque le era difícil por el temblor de sus manos que había provocado la nevada…encontró el pulso, era débil pero aun estaba viva.

& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &V & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &

Caminaba por un lugar en donde arena era lo que parecía estar en sus pies, una mano era lo que sostenía lo suya y fue entonces cuando se sintió aliviada, sabía que aquel frío que llegó a sentir había desaparecido, el aroma que emanaba el cuerpo junto al suyo le resultaba tan familiar, esos brazos, esa mano que acariciaba su cabello…se sentía tan real.

Hermione entreabrió los ojos, parpadear le pesaba mucho, respirar parecía costarle la vida.

Se encontraba en la enfermería del colegio, una mano acariciaba su cabello, volteó, era Snape.

-Ho…la Sev- comenzó Hermione pero fue interrumpida bruscamente

-Profesor Snape Granger ¿ O es que debo de recordarle que es usted una alumna y yo soy su profesor?-el tono frío de la voz del hombre sorprendió a la chica, no se esperaba eso, no cuando estaban solos y no después de lo que había pasado…el beso

Sin saber de donde sacó la fuerza para responder dijo.

-¿A QUE LE TIENE MIEDO SEÑOR? ¿A SER LASTIMADO? ¿ME CREE CAPAZ DE LASTIMARLO?, CREAME QUE NO LO HARIA POR QUE DE VERDAD LE QUIERO PERO TAMPOCO VOY A ROGAR, POR QUE NUNCA LO HE HECHO, NO HAGA ESTO, YO QUIERO ESTAR A SU LADO-

-¡No! Entiéndalo Granger, nada pasó-

La chica quería golpear a Snape ¿Cómo podía estar diciendo eso? ¿Por qué la lastimaba de esa forma?

Iba a hablar cuando Dahana entró. La profesora sintió la tensión en el ambiente y vio el dolor reflejado en los ojos de la chica, las lágrimas escurrían silenciosas por sus mejillas, no miraba a Snape, algo había pasado que había sido muy malo.

-Hola Hermione, veo que ya despertaste-

La chica se limitó a asentir

Solo en ese momento la chica recordó imágenes borrosas y a Harry.

-¿Dónde esta Harry?-preguntó a la profesora

-Harry estuvo unos días en San Mungo muy grave, después lo trajimos aquí y salió hace tres días-

Hermione solo agachó la cabeza, se sentía mal, era como una culpa que le oprimía el pecho por haber podido perder a su amigo.

-Tu no tienes la culpa de nada Her…-comenzó Snape pero la chica estaba demasiado dolida

-LE RECUERDO PROFESOR QUE ESTAMOS EN HOGWARTS-gritó la chica, los dos profesores se quedaron de piedra al escuchar el odio y el dolor de esas palabras-¡Los buenos tratos están prohibidos aquí! ¿Oh no? Y USTED MISMO ACABA DE PONER LAS REGLAS DE ESTE JUEGO EN CLARO ASÍ QUE LE PIDO QUE NO ME TUTEE, O ME HABLE CON TANTA CONFIANZA POR QUE YA NO LA TIENE –

El profesor se levantó con ira de la silla y también con preocupación, iba a hablar pero

-¡SEVERUS!-gritó la profesora McMillan, que se había mantenido callada hasta entonces-sal de aquí, ya después podrás hablar todo lo que quieras con Hermione, pero ahora déjala descansar, ya demasiado ha pasado hoy como para que siguas provocándole más dolor…es lo primero en lo que debiste de haber pensado-

El Profesor de pociones se quedó de piedra, era la primera vez que Dahana le hablaba de esa forma fría y de reproche y el sabía que ella no hablaba así solo por que sí. Se dirigió a la puerta pero cuando estaba a punto de salir Dahana lo alcanzó y en un susurro le dijo:

-Te estas comportando como un niño Severus y créeme cuando te digo que te arrepentirás de lo que le acabas de decir a Hermione por que aunque ella te perdone por haber negado lo que pasó tu no te lo perdonarás tan fácilmente, acabas de provocar una hecatombe-Snape vio en los ojos de la profesora enojo, reproche y preocupación, el tono frío de la voz de ella no ayudaba.

Severus Snape salió de ahí y cerró la puerta tras de si, cuando lo hizo Dahana regresó a la cama donde Hermione veía al techo y mientras lo hacía lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

La mano de la profesora apretó a la de la chica. Hermione la miró.

-Gracias, no se si lo…

-Hubieras soportado más tiempo…-la chica asintió-Hermione ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-si-

-¿estas tan enojada como para no perdonar lo que hizo?-

-no, solo que dolió, estoy resentida-

-entonces lo vas a perdonar-eso era una afirmación no una pregunta

-ya esta perdonado-

-¿Por qué? ¿Por el beso?...

-¿co…como sabes tu eso?-

-es que yo lo se todo, pero dime ¿es por eso? O por que de verdad le quieres-

-lo quiero, lo aprecio, lo admiro pero a veces siento que el no siente los mismo por mi-

-Si te quiere, es solo que tiene demasiado miedo, pero tal vez tú logres convencerlo de que no es malo querer a alguien, pero tendrás que ponerle todas las ganas del mundo por que ese corazón tiene un candado muy grande-

En la cara de la chica se dibujó solo media sonrisa, estaba muy cansada, y todo lo que había estado pasando no era agradable.

La profesora solo le guiñó un ojo.

-Ahora descansa, mañana será un largo día-dijo extendiéndole una botellita en donde había poción para dormir sin sueños, Dahana ayudó a Hermione a beberla ya que sus manos aún estaban algo temblorosas y la chica durmió al instante.

Dahana la miró un largo rato.

-Algo hay en ti de Lily…-

La profesora salió y minutos después Snape volvió a entrar, se sentó al lado de la cama de la chica y le acarició el cabello, posando un suave beso en los labios de la Gryffindor.

**HOLA PUES ESPERO QUE SIGAN LEYENDO LAS PERSONAS ALAS QUE LES GUSTA LA HISTORIA, CON CARIÑO MORGANA SNAPE**


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Cuando Hermione salió de la enfermería todo el colegio sabía del ataque de Voldemort, la seguridad alrededor del castillo era mas intensa que nunca y los partidos de quidditch se vigilaban con demasiado rigor. Las salidas a Hogsmade siempre eran acompañadas por un auror en cada carruaje y nadie podía salir de la visión de los profesores, Voldemort estaba muy activo, en el profeta casi diario había una nota sobre algún ataque a poblados o a magos, la marca tenebrosa había sido vista con frecuencia y se temía que pronto intentara atacar o liberar a sus mortífagos en Azkaban.

Se comenzó a rumorar sobre en supuesto romance entre Harry y Hermione , los dos desistieron en su tarea de desmentir aquel rumor pero este había llegado ya a oídos de Snape, no lo creyó del todo pero a su cabeza llegó la idea de que quizá la niña estuviera jugando con el.

El siguiente fin de semana sería la siguiente salida a Hogsmade para aliviar un poco las tensiones y distraer a los alumnos. Hermione le dijo a Harry que desde hacía ya algo de tiempo necesitaba hablar con el que era algo muy importante y por ello se quedarían en el colegio. Ese día Ron estaba especialmente de mal humor, bajaron a desayunar, Ron iba unos pasos delante de Harry y Hermione y al entrar al gran comedor vio algo que lo dejó pasmado, el pelirrojo se había quedado quieto pero segundos después este gritó furioso:

-¡QUITA TUS RESBALOSAS MANOS DE MI HERMANA!-

Las dos personas que estaban sentadas saltaron por la sorpresa: Ginny y Draco se estaban besando

-Cálmate Ron, no querrás asesinar al novio de tu hermana…-dijo Hermione sosteniéndolo de un brazo

-¡novio!-dijeron al mismo tiempo Ron, Draco y Ginny

-QUE LE HAS HECHO MALFOY-

-¡NO ME HA HECHO NADA RON!-

-Entonces explica lo que esta pasando-intervino Hermione refiriéndose a Ginny-y tu Ron cálmate por que estoy segura de que debe de haber una explicación-

-No hay nada que decir, fue solo un beso y ya-dijo la pelirroja acomodándose un poco la falda.

Tanto Harry como Hermione negaron con la cabeza y Draco solo se fue sin siquiera voltear a ver a la chica pelirroja. Harry sostuvo del brazo a su amigo antes de que se lanzara sobre el Slytherin.

Ginny se acercó peligrosamente a Harry a nada de besarlo pero el ojiverde dio rápidamente un paso para atrás, después se acercó a Hermione.

-Esto no es asunto tuyo, no te metas por que de ser así…no sabes que cosas puedo hacer-y después de esto salió caminando airosamente.

Todo el desayuno Ron se la pasó maldiciendo a Malfoy y después de eso dijo que iría a Hogsmade con Levander, queriendo celar un poco a Hermione pero para ella ese comentario había pasado desapercibido.

Los dos restantes del trío dorado fueron a la sala común de Gryffindor, no había nadie por que algunos estaban afuera en los campos o en Hogsmade.

La chica no hablaba solo miraba a su amigo y el chico ya cansado de rodeos dijo:

-te gusta Snape-

Jamás la chica esperó que Harry dijera algo así, pero asintió con la cabeza.

Las esmeraldas la observaron tranquilamente.

-y por que decidiste decírmelo…o mejor dicho que yo te lo dijera-

La chica carraspeó un poco

-Harry yo se que esto te puede sonar muy tonto pero después de lo que pasó afuera con Voldemort, de hecho solo se que estuviste en San Mungo pero eso bastó y que creí que te había perdido, me di cuenta de que tenía que decirte algo que tal vez estaba haciendo que nuestra amistad estuviera algo turbia, no se si lo puedas entender y yo se que seguramente después de esto no querrás hablarme más pero aun así para mi es muy importante que lo sepas-

El chico suspiró ruidosamente y negó con la cabeza

-oye de no querer hablarte más lo habría hecho desde hace tiempo, la verdad si pensé que era raro, no me deje llevar por lo que Ginny intento insinuar pero desde que veníamos camino a Hogwarts lo noté…sus miradas, no quería creer que era verdad y después todas las cosas que sucedieron…no se Herm, yo respeto lo que sientas, no puedo cambiarlo pero solo quiero que tengas mucho cuidado-

Hermione parpadeó unas quinientas veces, la chica lo único que hizo fue abrazar a su amigo y darle las gracias por todo.

-Solo que si te veo llorar por algo que tenga que ver con el…-

-no Harry, te aseguro que no-

Después de dejar en claro lo de Snape, donde realmente a Harry no le gustaban muchos detalles, salieron a caminar por los terrenos de Hogwarts.

-Harry, necesito saber algo de lo que sucedió el día del ataque de Voldemort-

El chico la miró.

-¿Estas segura de lo que dices?-

-si, quiero que me digas que paso…todo lo que tú sepas-

El solo asintió.

-Bien pues desde hace tiempo que tengo algo así como presentimientos, no dejo que Voldemort entre a mi mente ni nada de eso pero ese día curiosamente sentí que algo malo pasaba contigo corrí a buscarte y no te encontré por ningún lado, no se cuanto tiempo me demoré pero después de eso vi que las puertas del castillo habían sido cerradas y la cicatriz empezó a dolerme como no te imaginas, vi a Snape raro hablando con Dumbledore y McGonagall y supe que tu no estabas bien…no me preguntes como pero salí corriendo, tu…estabas congelada-la chica se tapó la boca-intenté descongelarte pero no servía anda hasta que hable en parsel, Voldemort dijo que regresaría y de no unirme a él-se hizo el silencio y Hermione supo que algo peor se aproximaba-mataría a todos mis seres queridos-

Sus ojos se cruzaron y Harry supo que ella tenía miedo pero no le dejaría solo.

-¿Y eso ya se lo dijiste a Dumbledore?- el chico solo negó.

& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &

El martes tenían clase de pociones, las cosas no andaban bien ya que ninguno de los dos (Hermione o Severus) se hablaban desde que había ocurrido lo de Voldemort, la chica creía que Snape había sido malo con ella y Snape solo por su orgullo herido no hablaba con la chica, Dahana miles de veces le reprendió diciéndole que era hora de que hablara con ella y que se disculpara pero solo no lo hacía, en el gran comedor varias veces Hermione le había pillado mirándola, pero ella solo lo fulminaba con la mirada.

En clase de pociones trabajaban sin descanso, Snape estaba observando las mesas de los demás alumnos atentamente, en un determinado momento Hermione levantó la mirada y estas se cruzaron, por primera vez en días, Snape se perdió por un momento en la inmensidad de esos hermosos ojos de extraño color y sintió el ferviente deseo de besarla, de tenerla entre sus brazos y de hacerle el…

-"¡D E M O N I O S!"-pensó, sacudiendo la cabeza tratando se sacar esos pensamientos de ella y el sonrojo apenas visible en su tan pálida tez.

La chica frente a él también estaba sonrojada, con imágenes más explicitas y el recuerdo de cierto beso en su memoria, pero lo que pasó después del beso la hizo volver a la realidad y pensó que quizá Snape la estuviera evitando.

La clase terminó y todos entregaron los frascos de la poción

-Seria bueno que hablaras con el-dijo Harry casi en un susurro y la chica esperó a ser la última, solo asintió.

Hermione se dirigió hacia el escritorio de Snape, el cual estaba marcando en su lista algunas cosas con cara de pocos amigos, se paró frente a él, parecía que no sabía que estaba ahí o prefería hacer como si no estuviera.

Severus subió la vista, cuidando no encontrarse con los ojos de la chica.

Un temblor invadió el cuerpo de Hermione y unos malditos nervios, el nudo en la garganta y la palidez del rostro…

-¿Qué desea Granger?-

-¿Puedo hablar con usted?-

El la miró fríamente y se limitó a contestar

-En este momento no tengo tiempo-y sin más se levantó de su lugar y abandonó el aula dejando a una confundida y dolida Hermione de pie en el lugar.

Le tomó unos segundo despegar los pesados pies del piso y salir de ahí, cuando estuvo fuera del aula corrió hacia el lago, donde según Harry había sido el encuentro con Voldemort, arrollando a todos a su paso y sin escuchar los gritos de Harry por hacerla detenerse, arrojó la mochila a un lado y sin quitarse la ropa se arrojó al lago y permaneció bajo el agua todo lo que sus pulmones soportaron, quería dejar de pensar en el, en sus frías y dolorosas palabras y solo pensar que había sido un mal sueño hasta que:

-Hermione, sal de ahí o te va a dar pulmonía-Hagrid le gritaba desde la orilla del lago pero ella apenas podía escucharlo, demasiado era el dolor de lo que pasaba en estos días y demasiadas las lagrimas reprimidas-¡HERMIONE ESTA HELADO, SAL DE AHÍ!-pero ella no entendía, de pronto sintió el frío del agua, se sintió cansada y unos segundos después no supo más.

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 87 8 9 09 98 7 5 4 3 22 4 6 7 8 9 0 9 7 54 3 32 2 3 4 56 7 8 9

Se sentía caliente, tan confortable, escuchaba el crepitar de la chimenea y el calor que le proporcionaba el fuego, sus ropas seguían mojadas y estaba cubierta por una manta. Abrió los ojos pesadamente, sin quererlo para encontrarse con la cabaña de Hagrid, sus amigos viéndola y Hagrid preparando chocolate.

-Al fin despiertas-dijo Harry

-En que demonios pensabas Hermione, eres una inconsciente ¿cómo se te ocurre hacer una tontería así?-decía Ron acaloradamente.

-¿Te quieres callar?-dijo Harry mirando a Ron con enojo.

La chica volteó a ver como discutían sus amigos, hasta que Ron se levantó y fue a ayudar a Hagrid con el chocolate ya que no quería pelear más con Harry.

El ojiverde se acercó a ella.

-Lo importante es que estas bien y que Snape no se enteró-

Hagrid y Ron se acercaron y mientras Hagrid ponía la taza caliente en manos de Hermione, Ron solo tomó su lugar junto a Harry.

-¿te sientes mejor Hermione-dijo el gigante

-si Hagrid, muchas gracias- pero el gigante la interrumpio- debo de preguntarte por que estabas así-

Se hizo el silencio y mejor los demás cambiaron de tema, mientras la chica pensó en que necesitaba hablar con alguien y quizá Dahana le ayudaría y además tenía clase con ella hoy, así que por la noche decidió un.

Sus ropas aún estaban húmedas tal vez luego se secarían no le importaba tanto.

Cuando llegó no supo como empezar pero después de ver que Dahana sintió que se desplomaba, tomó asiento.

Dahana no supo como empezar a hablar con la chica, todos los días hablaba con Snape por que a el también le miraba confundido…pensativo, se acercó a ella y al poner su mano en el hombro dijo:

-¿Hermione por que estas mojada querida?-

-es…es que…yo-

-¿tiene algo que ver con Severus?-mirada directa a los ojos, como si quisiera leer que era lo que decían los ojos de la chica-¿Qué pasa Hermione?-

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas, Dahana estaba harta de que estuvieras los dos así, sus ojos destellaron de pronto, se dirigió a la chimenea de su despacho, arrojó unos cuantos polvos y gritó haciendo sobresaltar a la chica:

-¡Severus Snape! VEN AHORA MISMO-

No pasaron ni diez segundos, cuando el profesor apareció quitándose un poco de polvo que se quedó adherido a su túnica.

-¿Qué pasa Dahana?-

-Hermione sal un momento por favor…yo te llamaré-

La chica salió y trató de escuchar un poco lo que decían.

-Severus ella te quiere, de verdad lo hace ¿por que negaste lo que pasó y además por que no quieres dejar que las cosas sigan el curso que llevaban?-

-por que a un mortífago le enseñan a matar a ser cruel…no a…-

-entonces tendremos que enseñártelo…solo dale la oportunidad-

-la pondría en peligro-

-¡NO! Solo me estas dando pretextos Severus y la verdad no quiero seguirlos escuchando…por que son tontas-

Dahana y Snape se miraron ella sabía interpretar perfectamente aquella mirada.

-sabes que son tontas Severus, no me mires de esa forma por que tú lo sabes, ya se tuteaban se acercaron mucho, se quieren ¡por que en vez de estar avanzando vas para atrás, que demonios pasó para que te comportes así!-

-me dejé llevar demasiado…me haces perder la cordura y eso…-

-te asusta…te asusta mucho que por primera vez en años alguien te saque de tus cabales y te haga sentir que el mundo no existe, solo ella-

-por favor Dahana, no más-

-Esta bien, lo dejaremos por ahora, solo promete arreglar las cosas-dijo volteándose-¡ah! Si claro y también deberías de preguntarle por que esta húmeda su ropa-

Snape arrugó el entrecejo.

La profesora se dirigió a la puerta, e hizo pasar a Hermione.

-bueno bueno, la verdad es que tengo algunas cositas que hacer y si no es mucha molestia me gustaría que hablaran en otro lado-dijo Dahana rodando los ojos un poco y empujando a los otros dos hacia la salida de su despacho.

Los dos se miraron y Severus solo dijo

-sígueme-casi inaudible

Así lo hizo y al llegar a su oficina susurró nuevamente la contraseña, en ese momento la chica comenzó a estornudar.

-no creo que estés bien, vamos te daré algo para ese resfriado-

Lo condujo a su oficina, donde apareció ropa seca que era de él y una toalla.

-te quedará un poco flojo, pero es mejor que esa ropa mojada…cámbiate ahora vengo-

Severus salió de ahí y Hermione se cambió, Severus le había dado en jersey y unos pantalones, los dos negros, tenían el olor del hombre, le quedaban muy grandes pero trató de acomodárselos lo mejor que pudo. El profesor regresó con una manta y u frasco con una poción morada en la mano. Transformó una silla en un sillón y sentó a la chica en el, la cubrió con la manta y le extendió la poción.

-bébetela, te sentirás mejor, pero somnoliento-

Ella tomó un poco.

-¡esto sabe feo!-

-bébetela-le contestó el en tono de burla

Ella respiró ruidosamente y la bebió de golpe, después Severus le dio un poco de chocolate caliente y ella se empezó a quedar dormida casi al instante, Snape vio esto dijo

-creo que la hice un poco fuerte-murmuró más para si mismo que para Hermione.

La chica se fue deslizando un poco para Snape hasta que quedó sobre su regazo y se quedó dormida. El profesor trató de despertarla para que fuera a su sala común pero la poción y los eventos del día la habían noqueado. La movió un poco pero solo entre sueños dijo.

-Te quiero Severus-

El Slytherin se quedó congelado ante la afirmación, pero el cariño que escuchó de los labios le hizo sonreír y contestó asegurándose de que la chica estuviera realmente dormida.

-No sabes como quisiera creerte…-

Se inclinó y posó sus labios en los de ella tiernamente, deseando que esas palabras fueran ciertas tal vez Dahana tenía razón después de todo.

&/()? # &#" &#" &#"

Se despertó en el mismo sillón en el que había dejado a la chica la noche anterior, se había quedado dormido contemplando a la hermosa chica y acariciando la cabeza, no lo había llevado a sus aposentos por que no creyó controlarse.

Pero de alguna extraña manera había terminado acostado a un lado de ella abrazándola y Hermione tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de este, aspiró el aroma que tenía el cabello de la chica y sintió la respiración cercana, tan suave, tan inocente , se veía tan linda.

La chica se movió un poco y dejó al descubierto su rostro y sus labios, esos labios que estaban empezando a volverlo loco, que tanto deseaba, se inclinó y posó sus labios en los de ella, muy suave beso.

Juntó todo su autocontrol y se levantó con cuidado, tenía que resistir sus impulsos o no sabía hasta donde podía controlarse, la verdad es que ella le gustaba mucho, se preocupaba por el, pero era un peligro que estuviese con ella, no quería abrir su corazón aunque tenía que admitir que ella lo estaba logrando y esa era una de las razones por las que se tenía que alejar un poco.

Se acercó nuevamente y acarició la cara de la chica haciendo que esta despertara, y al encontrarse con los ojos negros que tanto le gustaban solo sonrió.

La mano de su profesor se había posado en la mejilla de la chica quien había suspirado ante el toque recargándose en esa mano. Severus observaba los labios entreabiertos de la chica y se fue acercando a su rostro y posó su mano en la otra mejilla, la acercó y rozó sus labios y posó un suave beso en ellos, un beso tierno, su lengua recorrió el contorno de los de Hermione , sus lenguas combatieron por un rato, se recostó con la chica en el sofá y se colocó en sima de ella, su boca se separó de la de la gryffindor y se dirigió al cuello , dejando marcas que durarían quizá unos días.

-se…verus-gimió la chica

Y esta vez el profesor no se detuvo, su nombre se escuchaba tan bien en los labios de la muchacha, siguió con su exploración metiendo las manos por debajo de jersey y tocando un torso delgado y bien torneado, pero firme. Volvió a los labios de la chica y acopló el cuerpo de ella al suyo, tomándola por las caderas, la chica sintió la erección creciente de Snape y no pudo reprimir el gemido que vino. El beso se tornó más pasional hasta que se tuvieron que separar por que sus pulmones necesitaron oxígeno.

La chica notó el deseo en la mirada de Severus y el profesor estaba perdido en los ojos de la chica simplemente no podía dejar de verla, no podía soportarlo, no podía levantarse, quería tener a la chica entre sus brazos y cuando se dio cuenta de que eso no le sería suficiente, la quería ver gimiendo y disfrutando de él, supo que esto había ido muy lejos.

-¿Severus?-la voz del director sonó desde la chimenea, Severus le indicó a Hermione que se quedara así donde estaba mientras el se dirigía a la chimenea a ver la cabeza de Albus Dumbledore.

-¿Qué pasa Albus?-

-Buenos días Severus ¿estas ocupado?-

-algo…¿Por qué?-

-¿tienes fiebre? Te ves con más color de lo usual-

-es que estuve sentado cerca de la chimenea, es todo-

-ya veo…necesito que vayas a Grimmauld Place al medio día, hay reunión de la orden-

-ahí estaré-

Y con un "puf" el director desapareció, Severus se dirigió al sillón y vio a Hermione recostada en él, con los ojos cerrados y el rostro un poco sonrojado, el profesor se hincó junto a ella y posó un rápido beso en los labios de la chica para que ella le dejara ver los ojos que tanto le gustaban.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11

-Granger- llamo el hombre

La chica de ojos miel los abrió lentamente

-es...esto no se puede repetir, no es posible-se escuchó decir al ojinegro con una voz casi inaudible-es mejor que te vayas, toma esta poción te hará sentir mejor –dijo extendiéndole un frasco – un sorbo cada cinco horas y no quiero volver a enterarme que se te ha ocurrido meterte al lago con ropa y en esta época-

La chica asintió, no había emitido sonido alguno, tomo el frasco y rozó la mano del hombre apropósito, salió de ahí dejando a un hombre en shock, y en vez de llevar acabo lo que le había dicho a la chica de no repetir nuevamente lo que había ocurrido, lo estaba acercando más, se estaba encariñando solo no sabía que era lo que debía hacer, o tal vez no lo correcto

35435453435435435133351

Unas horas después en la mansión Black, la orden del fénix estaba reunida por que al parecer Voldemort no se cansaba nunca y un suceso en especial hizo que todos recurrieran al llamado de Dumbledore.

Muchas personas no tenían un buen semblante, Tonks y Kingley estaban ojerosos, los dos eran aurores, y con los últimos ataques rara vez podían dormir o comer así que su apariencia no era de extrañarse.

Los aurores restantes también se notaban exhaustos, muchos de ellos habían sido alumnos de Dahana o compañeros de trabajo.

Arthur se veía cansado pues tenía mucho trabajo borrando memorias a los muggles.

Los únicos que se veían bien eran los profesores, Molly, Bill y Charlie quienes habían regresado hacia algún tiempo, por que incluso Dumbledore se veía cansado y todos se empezaban a preguntar si resistiría a esta segunda guerra.

-Muy bien- comenzó el director-losa he llamado hoy de urgencia por que me han informado de un ataque que sucedió dentro del ministerio y se cree que se ha usado cierta poción, para hacer que un integrante del departamento del ministerio lo dijera todo, pero murió una hora después en San Mungo, contó que llegaron algunos mortífagos, le hicieron beber la poción y se fueron, por lo que suponemos que fue un efecto de la misma, no sabemos que dijo, no sabemos que le preguntaron pero lo que sabemos es que Severus no la hizo y eso es lo que me preocupa.

-¿Cómo podemos confiar en que el no la hizo? ¿En que no nos está traicionando?

-¡Alastor! ¡Basta!-

-yo solo digo que no deberíamos de confiar tanto en el, es un mortífago-

-y también es un espía-interrumpió Remus- debemos de confiar en el, está arriesgando su vida al trabajar para nosotros

-Pero aún así la entera confianza no debió de ser depositada en el

-Vinimos aquí a tratar de hacer algunos teorías sobre porque hicieron eso con alguien del ministerio-interrumpió Dahana- que fue lo que le preguntaron y por que Voldemort no le pidió a Severus que hiciera la pócima-los Weasley y algunos otros temblaron ante la mención del nombre y Dahana puso los ojos en blanco-¡OH por favor es solo un nombre!-

-el hecho de que tu no le tengas miedo y no tengas respeto por tus mayores Dahana, como nunca lo has tenido, no quiere decir que los demás seamos tan temerarios e irrespetuosos como tu-fue el comentario de Molly Weasley

-¡yo no soy irrespetuosa, solo soy realista! Y me parece una estupidez tenerle miedo a un nombre…-

-Dahana cálmate-Severus la había tomado por la muñeca y la había jalado para que se sentara, sabía que cuando su amiga empezaba a molestarse, después no había quien la parara-no importa yo se lo que ellos piensan de mi y tu sabes lo que piensan de ti, no veo la razón para que te pongas así…

-es que me empiezo a hartar-murmuró

-¿podemos seguir con esto? No me gusta estar aquí-comento Remus y todos comprendieron que los recuerdos de Sirius le seguían atormentando

-lo siento Remus-comento Dahana-y ustedes dos cállense-Tonks y Kingley estaban riendo.

-¿Puedo continuar?-pregunto Albus, todos guardaron silencio aunque algunas miradas de odio se cruzaron por ahí-bueno lo primero es hacer algunas teorías sobre que le preguntaron a esta persona ¿alguna idea?

-en el ministerio creen que sigue averiguando algo sobre la profecía-intervino Kingley-que cree que todavía existe una copia

-también creen que esta buscando algo detrás del velo, muchos quieren averiguar que hay ahí y solo una persona lo sabe pero nadie sabe quien es esa persona, aunque creen que esa persona murió y le transmitió el conocimiento a otras o algo por el estilo-fue el comentario de Dahana

-pues creo que la primera es más factible-opinó Bill-¿hay otra copia de la profecía?

-si hay otra pero no creo que se encuentre nunca –dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa-o no creo que lo intente, sería algo peor que la muerte

Todos permanecieron callados ante el comentario.

-ahora-continuo el director-respecto a la elaboración de la poción ¿Por qué crees que no te halla llamado Severus? Según yo, tu eres en el que confía para ese tipo de trabajos-

-no lo se Albus, pero tampoco me ha llamado para ninguna otra reunión y por los últimos ataques debería de haberlo hecho…

-¿crees que este empezando a dudar de ti?-pregunto Remus

-supongo…

-¿Cómo podría desconfiar de su mejor mortífago, el que llevará a Harry Potter en bandeja de plata?

-¡Basta Alastor!-fue Albus el que de nuevo intervino. Yo confío en Severus al igual que muchos de aquí y al igual que varios alumnos confían en el, y no voy a aceptar un comentario mas de este tipo, de nadie… ¿entendido?

Todos asintieron, Severus agradeció a Albus sus palabras, era uno de los pocos que confiaban en el y sabía que los demás tenían razón en desconfiar, era una de las cosas que tuvo que acostumbrarse cuando empezó a trabajar para la orden, ya que nadie tenia confianza en el y tuvo que ganarse esa confianza con mucho esfuerzo, incluso con Dahana.

-Albus…

-Lo se Severus, regresa a casa a salvo –le dijo con la voz y la mirada llenas de preocupación

El hombre solo asintió y se fue, salió a la parte muggles de Londres y allí trasplano hacia la mansión Riddle.

El sábado antes de la última semana de clases había llegado.

Dumbledore había anunciado que nadie podría quedarse para las vacaciones de invierno, por razones de fuerza mayor.

Hermione estaba preocupada, no quería pasar las vacaciones con los Weasley aunque los quisiera mucho, pero tampoco había dicho nada a sus padres sobre lo del castillo por que ellos estarían fuera del país, Severus había hablado con ella invitándola a pasar las vacaciones con el a su casa (todo era obra de Dahana), la única mala noticia era que Draco iría por algunos días, aun no estaba seguro de cuando, se lo tendría que encontrar de ir con Snape que en realidad era lo que más quería, solo que nadie podía enterarse de eso.

El sábado a primera hora todos los alumnos de defensa de sexto y séptimo estaban afuera esperando instrucciones. A las siete en punto, Dahana apareció acompañada de Severus, Lupin y Albus Dumbledore junto con muchos más aurores, se había planeado ir a Azkaban de visita así que ese sería el día.

La profesora les entrego a todos un pequeño pedazo de tela negro y los alumnos la miraban confundidos.

-Eso que les acabo de proporcionar son trasladores, dentro de cinco minutos se activaran todos y apareceremos frente a la prisión, durante semanas les he estado indicando las reglas a seguir cuando entremos se les retirarán las varitas, puesto que visitaremos las celdas, tengan cuidado y no se separen.

Dahana esperó un poco antes de mirar su reloj y subió la mano para pedir la atención de todos.

-listos en parejas tomen su traslador-Hermione no tenía pareja pero una mano se posó en su cintura y al voltear, ahí estaba Severus Snape, tendiéndole la mano.-cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno…

Hermione sintió un vacío en el estómago, sus pies se levantaron del suelo y al siguiente segundo, caía sobre una superficie dura, tenia los ojos cerrados, sintió frío y como una brisa le pegaba en el rostro, abrió los ojos y se encontró en una isla, cerca del mar el cual se expandía sin dejar ver otro pedazo de tierra, se sentía un frío aterrador.

Volteo y se encontró con un castillo de piedra, muy antiguo, las ventanas todas tenían barrotes y las puertas eran de metal, demasiado pesado supuso, adornadas con dragones y custodiadas por aurores, los mismos que salían en "el profeta".Dumbledore no estaba ahí, volteó a todos lados pero solo escuchó la voz de Snape decirle

-el no nos puede acompañar-

La chica con esto se sentía aun menos tranquila pero siguió analizando cada centímetro de la fortaleza le recordaba alguna prisión que en algún libro muggles había leído pero que en este momento de tal estrés no recordaba ni siquiera el nombre.

-calma…-la voz de Snape lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos volteó para encararlo- no te distraigas, no es seguro aquí, quiero que guardes la compostura-le susurró-vamos…

Hermione volteó para ver a los demás alumnos ya frente a la puerta y a Dahana llamándoles para que se unieran.

Severus empujó un poco a la chica y caminaron, sabía que el la estaría vigilando a cada paso.

Entraron al castillo, las puertas hicieron demasiado ruido, todos descubrieron que adentro hacía más frío y las capas no servían de mucho, la chica comenzó a temblar, el se posicionó detrás de ella tratando de darle un poco de calor, Hermione sonrió, al haber entrado todos, las puertas se cerraron tras de ellos, dentro no había ni un poco de la luz del sol, solo antorchas con una luz tenue en ellas.

Varios aurores se les acercaron con cajas y comenzaron a recoger las varitas.

Con algo de reservas todos pusieron sus varitas en las cajas y estas se cerraron al instante.

Los llevaron después de esto a otra puesta, un gran corredor se extendía delante de ellos y parecía que no tenía fin, una voz masculina hizo que todos voltearan.

-Buenos días esta es la prisión de Azkaban-todos voltearon a ver de unos cincuenta años con una capa con el escudo del colegio de Fénix , su cabello tenia muchas canas y parecía que no había salido al sol el días, tenia ojeras y mirada severa-mi nombre es Migueleéis Steven, soy el nuevo director de esta prisión y seré yo quien les de el recorrido por la prisión, les pido me sigan, que no se separen y que, cuando pasemos junto a las celdas no se acerquen mucho sobre todo a las de máxima seguridad donde tenemos al los antiguos mortífagos de Lord Voldemort- a la mayoría de los alumnos les recorrió el escalofrío , todavía no estaban muy acostumbrados a pesar de que Dahana siempre mencionara el nombre, Hermione notó cierto temblor en su espalda-creí Macmillan que para este punto ya les habrías quitado el miedo a un nombre -

-en eso estoy profesor- se notaba que la profesora le tendía respeto al hombre

-mas te vale que te apresures o no sobrevivirán-

La voz del hombre había sonado tan fría que a todos sin excepción les recorrió un escalofrío en la piel, y Hermione supo que tenía razón, si Dahana no les enseñaba a controlar el miedo por el nombre sería imposible que fuera derrotado, Voldemort quería el mundo y se valdría de cualquier medio para obtenerlo, esa era la única verdad que existía en ese momento.

-síganme-la voz de Steven sonó fría y autoritaria, nadie dudo un segundo, solo lo siguieron.

Había empezado el recorrido en diferentes salones de los empleados, mientras el hombre les iba contando la historia de la prisión, una historia de muertes y venganzas demasiado sangrientas. En ninguno de los libros que Hermione había leído eran contadas esas historias pero eran ciertas.

Anduvieron por todo el castillo, observaron a muchos aurores custodiando diferentes celdas en la parte superior pero Hermione sabía que había gente muy peligrosa en la parte inferior del castillo, custodiado milímetro por milímetro,

A Severus no le gustaba el panorama, si bien ya no estaban, el propio castillo podía quitarle ganas de vivir, te dejaba con un sentimiento de melancolía terrible, pensar que si no se hubiera unido a Albus Dumbledore el mismo estaría encerrado ahí, penando por sus fallas que eran muchas, varias veces durante el recorrido se había sentido vacío y perdido, se creyó una basura, el merecía estar ahí había hecho atrocidades que no era ni capaz de decir.

Era entonces cuando volteaba a ver a la chica que estaba delante de el, parecía como si nada la perturbara, observaba con curiosidad.

-¿Cómo puedes querer a alguien como yo? a alguien que ha matado a hecho daño a tantas personas-ese fue el pensamiento que se le vino a la cabeza

TAL VEZ ERA POR ESO QUE NO DEJABA A LA CHICA ESTAN TAN CERCA DE EL, SABIA QUE CUANDO DESCUIBRIERA TODO LO QUE HABIA HECHO EL CARIÑO DESAPARECIERIA Y EL NO ESTABA LISTO.

-Ahora bajaremos a las mazmorras del Catillo- esa voz lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos- ahí están los prisioneros mas peligrosos, casi todos mortifagos de Lord Voldemort, que han sido encarcelados por miles de faltas que han cometido, les recomiendo una vez mas que no se acerquen mucho a las rejas –

Comenzaron a seguir al hombre, Draco estaba temblando

-¿Qué pasa Draco?- preguntó Dahana-

-mi padre…-

-no te preocupes no te hará nada-

-eso no es lo que me preocupa, si no que tal vez yo no soporte el impulso de hacerlo pedazos-

Los chicos siguieron el camino, bajando otro piso y entonces una voz conocida les recibió a los recién llegados.

_**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUEN LEYENDO MI HISTORIA.**_

_**REVIEWS PORFAVOR.**_


End file.
